Rags to Riches
by TheRobin2000
Summary: Plot: In an alternative form of America. Anarchy leads to civil war which leads to King Finn Hudson's grandfather seizing power and creating a monarchy. Now 21, he is looking for a wife but instead of a noble's daughter, he finds love with a poor young girl, Rachel Berry. Rated M for Smut and Sexual Content.
1. The Girl

**So here is my new story. I will continue my other stories as well as this one but I have had this idea for a long time. It is based on an alternative America where there is a Monarchy. Finn is the King and Rachel is just a poor girl. There has been similar stories but this is a different story. Warning: It will get very Smutty in later chapters. In this chapter, Rachel's life is learnt. Enjoy.**

Rags to Riches.

Plot: In an alternative form of America. Anarchy leads to civil war which leads to King Finn Hudson's grandfather seizing power and creating a monarchy. Now 21, he is looking for a wife but instead of a noble's daughter, he finds love with a poor young girl, Rachel Berry. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Co.

Chapter 1: The Girl.

Rachel's POV. (Set in early 2016.)

I wake in my secluded bedroom in this poor flat in Manhattan. The power has gone out again in my little bedroom from my lack of ability to make ends meet. This is the shoddy excuse of my life which just looks like I am a failure. Which is the exact truth. I am a failure.

My name is Rachel Berry and my life is a joke. I'm 21 and living in a small flat in New York yet I have no future. This wasn't meant to be. I was supposed to be to go into Julliard, get a way into Broadway, be in a relationship with my college boyfriend and hope to be settling down into a strong and stable lifestyle. As you might have guessed, that wasn't the case at all.

The reason is that I choked in my audition to get into Julliard and instead I had to go to Tisch which was a nightmare experience. I had friends sure but I could never land a solid role in a Broadway play and the one occasion when I did, the critics thought that I was so bad that they had me fired after just a month in the role. My only job was working as a part-time waitress in a small cafe which is the only way that I am being able to sustain my own life.

Now you may wonder where are my parents? Well the fact of the matter is that they have fled the country when I was 14 due to a homophobic mob forcing them to leave the country. Yes I have two gay dads who were both lawyers both they write to me constantly, they currently live in England. I have no contact with the woman who brought me into the world.

On the relationship front, I have had a couple of dates and boyfriends but never had them for too long. The longest was when I was a freshman in college which was with a man called Brody Weston. He was an actor but he was charming and sweet. He charmed me all the way into his bed before I found out from my friend Santana Lopez that he was a male prostitute. I did a test but it came back clean so I was very thankful for that. We split up fairly soon afterwards.

I get a call. It is from my landlord saying that the rent is due today. I leave a message saying that I am going to the cafe all day and that I will leave the money that I afforded to pay for the rent will be left on the table with a note saying this is for the rent. I leave for the day.

I head to the cafe where I see my co-worker and friend Dani already there on the tables cleaning up. I go and talk to her.

Rachel: "Hey Dani. How are you doing?"

Dani: "Fine Rachel. Picked up a new man or role on Broadway?"

Rachel: "No. I don't think I will ever get another role. Picked yourself a new girl?"

Dani is an open lesbian. She admitted to me when we first met for my first day at work. I know that they will both deny it, but I think that she is in love with Santana and Santana has a crush on her. Santana hasn't been in a relationship for some time. She was with another girl for a long time before she admitted that she wasn't a lesbian. Dani's parents have struggled to accept her when they found her kissing another girl in her bedroom during a party and then Dani admitted to her parents that she was lesbian.

Dani: "No but I do have a crush on someone."

Rachel: "Who?"

Dani: "Santana. I have thought about it for a while now and now I have come to accept it that I have a crush on her."

Rachel: "Well I am happy for you Dani. I think that Santana has the same feelings for you so if you want to try to get with her, I think that you might be in for a special treat. (Giggles.)"

Manager: "Right we are opening up now. Dani on the counter, Rachel you be by the tables taking orders."

Rachel: "Okay."

And so our day begins. It is busy here and is slightly unrewarding. But it pays the bills and so I can't complain because it gives me a job to hold whilst I keep auditioning for a Broadway role. I just want to be able to be given another chance. Though I fear that I might have burned my bridges with the senior Directors on Broadway.

Santana arrives at lunchtime to begin her shift. We used to be roommates until her mother moved here to be closer to her and because her job had moved from Lima in Ohio where we are from but now live in New York and the job came with her. She comes in with a flyer that she found on the way here.

Santana: "Apparently there is a giant festival being held here to celebrate 60 years of peace in the kingdom. The flyer says that the King himself will be here to formally be present for the ceremonies."

I think I should explain. After the Second World War which ended in 1945, there was a power friction within the country which led to civil war. Different people wanted control of the country and it led to 10 years of fighting. Eventually, power was taken by William Hudson and he decided to create a monarchy within the country like in England but has more power but still governs by the consent of the people. His Grandson King Finn is the 3rd King of America after his father Christopher died 4 years ago. He is a firm King but I think he looks extremely handsome and sexy and he is single…

_Stop it Rachel. You would be the last person he would want to be Queen._

Rachel: "(Trying to stop these thoughts.) So when does the festival begin."

Santana: "On Saturday. The King will be there to open it and it lasts for a week for which he is here for the entire week as it is the last stop on his state tour of the country."

Dani: "Thanks San."

Rachel: "Thanks again Satan."

Santana: "See you on Friday to get a dress Hobbit."

Rachel: "Why would I need a dress?"

Santana: "You want to look your best for the King and his nobles don't you?"

Rachel: "I guess so."

We head through the rest of the day. It is a slow day because of it being a midweek day in February but we get through it. At the end of the day, we tidy up and I head back to my room. I get in quickly before that stalker neighbour Jacob appears, he is always into gossip and has a weird stalking crush on me. He has tried to get with me often. He has tried kissing, flirting, he has even tried to squeeze my ass a couple of times but has been unsuccessful because I am not attracted to him in the slightest. I should probably get a restraining order for him.

I think back to the flyer, I saw earlier and start to think that I should go because you know, I might not know what will happen if it does. I might find someone who can help get my life back on track.

**Reviews are welcome. So Rachel is clearly got a crush on the King. The next chapter introduces Finn's background at the start of the story.**


	2. The King

**So here is the 2nd Chapter. This introduces Finn to the story. Now it might seem like a cliché that Quinn is seen as a potential bride but of the original New Directions, she and her family do act like the most upper class family. Different members of the New Directions will be added over time. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The King.

Finn's POV.

The morning sun slipping through the curtains is what brings me to my senses. I look at the time and it is 9:00. A late start for some but for me, it is bog standard wake-up time. Well, another day of Kingly duties to have to fulfil today with.

Yes, I am King Finn of America. 3rd King in the Hudson line that has ruled the country for the last 60 years. My Granddad created the Monarchy after bitter civil war in the country. The thing was that the Government and Officials were corrupt and were robbing the people of their money and wealth. It led to revolt and civil war which lasted 10 years when King William Hudson took power and created a Monarchy with him naturally as King but a stable Government where there is still democracy in the land but also some roles that are appointed by the Monarch. He died after 33 years on the throne and my father King Christopher succeeded him. He married my Mother, Queen Carole and I was born in 1994 and was their only child. But in 2012, my father passed just before my 18th Birthday and so I succeeded him as King. But my position and dynasty is vulnerable.

The thing is that even after nearly 4 years on the throne, I am still unmarried and I am without an heir to take over if I die suddenly. My mother has since remarried Lord Burt Hummel, a former Congressman but I made a senior noble when he and my Mom married. He has one son Kurt who I am trying to get to get Congress to recognise as my heir if I die without a legitimate child. But right now, my successor is my evil aunt Sue who is trying her very best to kill me off because of the power of being Queen. She will be a danger to everyone in the country if she is made Queen.

One of my most trusted friends, Mike Chang is calling to inform me of the duties and tasks that I have coming up in the next week. I let him in to speak to me.

Mike: "Your Majesty. We are going to get you prepared for Saturday. We need to complete the festival tour of peace in the land. New York is one of the biggest cities and states around and we need your presence there to help it succeed."

Finn: "You are right Mike. It is the last major city to the east of the land and has many attractions that we can visit whilst we are there. I am looking forward to it. How are the finances doing by the way?"

Mike: "They are doing well. We had an increase in tax revenues after the crackdown on corporate crime in major businesses."

Finn: "They got what they deserved. They should never have tried to lay people off for their own benefits now they are in jail. Makes it much easier to do these jobs without the threat of people uprising against you. (Slight joke.)

Mike: "Thankfully I was the only one who heard that. Just so you know, Queen Carole says that Lady Fabray is coming over with Quinn later today to talk about a potential marriage with you. The nobles also want to hold a singing competition on Thursday night, your Grace."

Finn: "Okay. I will speak with the rest of the nobles later about it. Thank you Mike, you may leave."

The thing is that I am not sure about marrying Quinn Fabray. I mean she is pretty and does come from one of the wealthiest families in the land but I have only met her twice. I know that my Mom is desperate for me to marry and reproduce children but I want to know who the person that I marry is the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I don't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage for the entirety of my life, after all I am still only 21, 22 this August but I know that I need to marry the right girl to reproduce children for the sake of the country.

I head downstairs to meet my mother. She is sitting in our private breakfast room with Burt and Kurt sitting on the table. She comes up to me to greet me in the morning like she always does.

Carole: "Morning Finn. (Gives him a kiss.) Excited to meet Lady Fabray and Quinn today?"

Finn: "I guess."

Carole: "Finn Hudson! That is not how you respond to the announcement of your potential future wife is coming to visit. Thank God that they weren't here for you to respond like that!"

Finn: "Mom, okay I am sorry. It is just I don't want to be forced into a loveless marriage at such a young age. The fact is that I barely know her and I don't know if I am ready to make that big step yet with someone that I barley know and love. I mean it is what other people do in relationships isn't it?"

Kurt: "The thing is Finn, you aren't like anyone else, you are King of the country. The Congress is stubborn about accepting me as your heir if you die childless because Aunt Sue has massive influence and control over a majority of them. I mean she would be a disaster for the country because she is evil beyond imagination. You need to find someone to marry to have an heir."

Finn: "I know. (Turns to Carole.) When are they arriving?"

Carole: "In an hour."

After breakfast, I head upstairs to get freshened up to meet the Fabray's with the help of Kurt. He really enjoys fashion and has the best idea of how to make me stand out and look handsome. There are times when I wished I could let my mother rule the country instead but I know that she was married into the royal family and wasn't by blood so couldn't rule in her own right. So I know that I have to be able to find a wife soon in order to secure the country's future. That is a lot of pressure on my shoulders but I have to be strong enough to carry that burden of respondability for the good of the realm. The country can't have Sue as Queen.

My best friend Noah Puckerman informs me that the Fabray's are here. He makes a leud comment about Quinn but that is typical Puck after all. He has always been like that.

I head down to greet Lady Fabray and Quinn.

Judy: "Greetings your Majesty."

Quinn: "My King."

Finn: "Arise. Let us go into the common room to discuss and talk about each other."

We do just that and we get closer to knowing each other and about each other. Quinn stands to inherit serious land from her father and has serious money and wealth as well. She is the same age as me, just a couple of months older and I can tell is ambitious. I can understand why Mom believes that she will make a good Queen. They say that they will be at the festival in New York at the weekend but there would be no discussion about this to the press.

After a few hours, they leave and I head out to play football with some of my friends and lords. After that, I plan for the week ahead with my mentor, Professor Schuester about how best to handle the festival. After that, I go to bed. It is a tough life but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love being King.

**Reviews are welcome as usual. Next time, the Festival in New York begins.**


	3. The Festival

**So this is the Festival Chapter. This is where the story starts to get a bit Smutty so reader discretion is advised. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: The Festival.

Rachel's POV.

Santana: "I think we have found your dress."

Rachel: "How do I look?"

Dani: "Hot. Are you sure that you are straight? You could always switch teams you know?"

Rachel: "I'm fine Dani. I thought that I was only going to be dressed like this for royalty. Not to get a man at the same time?"

Santana: "Seriously Dani. You told her that? You are with me okay. It was to only get her to be able to get a man first. Rachel, you haven't been in a relationship ever since you dumped that gigolo about 3 years ago. We will buy this dress Rachel and will be ready for the festival tomorrow."

Dani asked Santana out last Monday and Santana accepted. They are coming with me to the festival tomorrow in Times Square where it is being opened by the King himself. _I can't wait to see him, he looks so good and handsome. How I wish I could get closer to him in more ways than one._

Stop it Rachel! You getting anywhere close to the King is just a dream and will remain a dream. He would never want a girl like me with no status to be Queen. _Still I can dream can't I?_

We pay for the dress and then we head back home. I say goodbye to Dani and Santana and head into my flat. I have something to eat but then I head to bed afterwards in order to get up early to get a good view of the ceremony tomorrow. The King is coming so I want to be there early to make a good impression.

The following morning, I get washed in my small shower before I get dressed and put on my dress for the festival. The festival begins at 10 because apparently the King is a late riser according to the press and he will not be denied his sleep. To be honest, in his position I would do the same thing. I bet that being a King is quite tiring and stressful work. I would get all the sleep that I could get if I were him.

I leave early in my dress ready for the festival at around half 9. I see that my creepy stalker neighbour Jacob trying to get a look of me. He is such a pervert. He thinks that us living next door to each other is God's plan and reasoning for us to make 'hot Jew babies' as he put it. I don't even feel the slightest attraction to him at all. He is creepy at all.

Jacob: "Rachel, come here my sweet."

Rachel: "I am not 'your sweet' Jacob. Go away and find someone else."

After that, I head to the festival to see that it is starting to get busy. There are stools opening containing food courts, an outdoor ice rink after all it is February and rides for children and games with prizes. More importantly there is a stage where the King will open the festival and he has announced that he has hired many singers in order to make the week special. He has made this week a state run holiday so people aren't working this week due to reforms in employment rights that he and Congress put together focusing more on people's health comes before work. It was a popular reform and he is a popular King and is sexy. Rachel, snap out of it.

I know I should stop having these thoughts about the handsome King but I can't. He is such a handsome and charming man from what I have seen of him on TV and his half-smile makes me feel very wet indeed. I would do anything to get him for myself but it is a hopeless position.

After the National Anthem, the King is ready to make his speech.

Finn: "Good Morning New York. As you know 60 years ago, my Grandfather King William ended the bloodiest chapter in our great Country by establishing the Monarchy and ending a decade of civil war. This year we are paying respect and celebration of that peace. I therefore declare that the festival of goodwill in New York be now open."

There are mighty cheers within the crowd when he makes his speech. I feel my eyes darken with lust, my nipples harden and my wet spot becoming that little bit wetter. Why am I always just a gooey lust pool when I see the King? Then the King makes a further announcement.

Finn: "I will be here all week to celebrate the wonder of your great city and state. But now I want to open the singing, I welcome onto the stage, Miss Mercedes Jones and Mr Sam Evans."

They are two of the up and coming artists in the country, they come up and perform a duet of Loser Like Me which I hear is an original song about being knocked down but getting back up in the future and getting your revenge in the future. It seems like a very inspiring song.

I manage to find Santana and Dani who were both going Ice Skating so I care to join them.

Rachel: "Enjoying yourself girls?"

Dani: "Of course Rachel. You too?"

Rachel: "Yes of course I am."

Santana: "Found yourself a new man to shackle up with yet?"

Rachel: "No I haven't. Can I tell you girls something when we get off the ice?"

Both: "Sure."

We skate around for another half an hour before we decide to come off the ice and that is when I decide to come clean with my crush.

Rachel: "I don't know how to say this and I know that this is wrong but I think that I have feelings for the King."

Santana: "So she has finally admitted it?"

Rachel: "What?"

Santana: "Berry, it was obvious for a long time. Every time I saw you watching him on TV, you were un-dressing him with your eyes. You want him don't you?"

Rachel: "Yes I do."

Dani: "Well we are behind you girl."

Santana's POV.

Thank Goodness Berry has admitted her feelings for the King. It has been obvious for a long time. She has struggled to keep her hands to herself when she has seen him on the TV. She keeps lusting over him and finally she isn't sheepish to admit it.

The thing is though, I can help. My mother has been a close friend of Noah Puckerman's mother for a long time. Puckerman is the King's best friend. Maybe I can hatch a plot with him to set the King up with Rachel. _You can thank me later Rachel._

I spot Puckerman in the food court, he is a very outgoing personality. He looks a lot different from the last time I saw him, for one he has completely shaven his head rather than having a Mohawk. I try to get his attention and he tells me to come over.

Puck: "Miss Lopez. We meet again."

Santana: "Well hello Puckerman. I am happy to see you well."

Puck: "Same here. I see you were trying to get my attention, what is it about?"

I put the situation about Rachel's crush on the King. He has a slight smile.

Puck: "Keep this to yourself but I think His Majesty has a slight crush on her as well?"

Santana: "How? He hasn't even seen her surely?"

Puck: "Yes he did. He was sitting with me and he spotted her in one of the stools and he told me that he thought that she looked pretty and hot. I have never seen him have a reaction to any girl before."

Santana: "I think we know what we need to do don't we?"

Puck: "I do too."

We exchange phone numbers and decide to go and return to our groups. But the plan to get Rachel with the King as just began.

Finn's POV. (Taken from a little earlier in the festival.)

It is difficult being a King in a public event. After all I can be exposed to my subjects and some people can get very close and personal. I know that I have to make sure that I keep myself safe from someone trying to kill me. You never know what Sue is planning next. She might have paid someone to attempt to kill me.

I see so many people around the stools and people buying and selling things and prizes are given out. It seems like people are enjoying themselves but then I look around and I see this stunning young woman in one of the stools. Oh my God, she is so beautiful.

She is wearing a dress which shows of her long legs which I am amazed are so long for someone so little. Her dress barely covers her butt, I see a bit of lace of her panties, oh what would I do to get a closer look? It barely covers the top of her breasts. She looks like an absolute Goddess; I have never lusted over a woman like this before. I bet she would be great in bed.

I discuss with Puck that I think that she is stunning and hot but then I see him being called over by someone who he clearly knows. Typical Puck, he probably has smoothed talked with so many girls that they practically recognise him when they see him. Once he gets back, he has his phone out and is typing a number in. Maybe he has booked himself a date with someone.

My friends and I spend the rest of the day at the festival and listening to the music. At the end of the day, we head back to the Manhattan House which was the old Lehman Brothers Bank Offices which was renovated into a big luxury House and Hotel post its collapse. When I get back to my room in the House, I look out over the city but keep having thoughts back to that girl I saw at the festival. It felt like there was something different about the connection to her then I did to any other girl. I know what I will do. I will try and hunt her down before she slips from my grasp.

**Reviews are welcome as usual. So both of them have admitted feelings for each other to their friends. Where will this be heading?**


	4. Setup

**So here is Chapter 4. This is when Finn and Rachel meet for the first time and things happen. Warning: There is Smut in this chapter and I have never written anything smutty before so bear with me. But enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Setup.

Rachel's POV.

After the festival, I head back to my room. In some ways, I feel completely happy about today that I went. The festival was bright and beautiful and I finally got to see the King in person. Yet I feel despondent because I know that I will never get anywhere close to him. I love him and I felt a connection to him that I never felt before. I decide to go to bed and try to forget about it. But even asleep, my thoughts still are about him.

(Dream.)

I wake up and find myself in a different bedroom, a door opens and it reveals the King looking handsome as usual. I am scared yet intrigued to see where this will go.

Finn: "What you doing here, you smoking hot lady?"

Rachel: "Oh, your Majesty I'm sorry."

Finn: "I don't mind you being here. Please stay."

Rachel: "You sure?"

Finn: "Positive. You have such creamy legs and thighs. Your clothes are just teasing me. (Squeezing her ass.) You are unbelievably sexy and your butt is perfect. I need you right now."

Rachel: "Your wish is granted my King. (Smiles.)

I get on the bed and the King is forcing my clothes off whilst kissing me senseless. He undresses and he begins to make love to me. I feel so good like this is paradise. This is amazing.

(End of Dream.)

I wake up with a shock. It was all a dream. Of course it was. Though it has left me sexually needy, I have never had a dream like that before that has left me wanting something. I feel the wet spot in my panties and I feel something building in my core. I need to get off to relive myself of the tension. I begin to get myself off to try and remove thoughts of the King making love to me in my dreams. After that, I fall back into a dreamless sleep.

When I awake in the morning, I look at my phone and it has a text from Santana. It says to meet her in Central Park at 11am. I wonder what is going on here?

I have a shower and then I head out to Central Park to meet Santana. But then I see that when I arrive, that she is standing with a slightly bald headed man. Why does he look oddly familiar?

Santana: "Rachel, this is Noah Puckerman. A good friend to both me and to the King."

_Okay, now things are getting properly weird. How did I never meet this man before?_

Puck: "From what it seems like is that you have a crush on our King. Well you might be in luck."

Rachel: "Wait what?"

Puck: "It seems as if the King shares your feelings towards him for you."

Rachel: "What so you are saying that I might have a chance with him?"

Puck: "I think there might be a chance for you with him definitely Miss Berry."

_Am I dreaming? This doesn't seem right. Why would the King want a girl like me? When did he see me?_

Rachel: "He has never met or seen me?"

Puck: "He saw you during the festival. He is on a day of visiting a couple of landmarks today before hosting a ball at Manhattan House. He says that he wants to meet you before he hosts the ball. We want to take you to the residence to meet him later today."

Rachel: "Thank you Mr Puckerman. I can't wait to meet him."

Puck: "You can call me Puck, Miss Berry."

Rachel: "It is Rachel, Puck. So what are we doing now?"

Puck: "I will take you both to Manhattan House to prepare for the greeting of the King. He says that he will be there in a couple of hours to get ready himself. I will formally introduce you to Queen Carole if she is there."

We head over to Manhattan House and once we are there, we are taken to two dressing rooms in order to get made up for the evening and the introduction to the King as part of the next part of the festival. What do I say to him? I mean every time I see him on TV or when I saw him on the stage yesterday, I want to throw myself at him and let him take me and do naughty things to me. How am I going to hold myself when I am going to be standing in the same room with him and how to greet him? I feel that my hands are getting sweaty from my nerves of greeting him.

Finn's POV.

I am out with two of my friends Sam and Mike sightseeing some parts of New York. I had only been once to New York and that was going back many years so it is nice to be in the area again. We are currently standing on the Brooklyn Bridge taking some pictures when I get a text from Puck.

It reads **'You know that girl you wanted to meet? I have found her and I have taken her back to Manhattan House.'**

I sent a reply saying **'Thank you Puck. We will be there in about an hour.'**

The thing is even though I only saw her for a few seconds but I felt this strong connection to her that I didn't have with any other girl. She looked hot and beautiful but I want to get to know her more. Sam snaps me out of my thoughts.

Sam: "Isn't it a nice view?"

Finn: "Sure is."

Mike: "Looking forward to the ball this evening?"

Finn: "Can't wait. Have either of you two got a date yet?"

Mike: "I am taking Tina for a date."

Sam: "I am trying to get Mercedes to agree to come with me."

Finn: "That is great for you two."

Sam: "Is anyone coming with you on a date with you Finn?"

Finn: "I don't know."

Mike: "Someone will want to be your date Finn."

Finn: "The thing is I don't want a date who just wants me because of my crown. I want someone who will want me because of me."

Sam: "That is an honourable position Finn. I don't know what I would do if I was in your position. Thankfully I don't have to be."

Finn: "When you grow up with it, you become used to it."

After our sightseeing trip, we head back to the house and I head up to my room to get ready for the ball this evening. I get a knock on the door. I go and open it and see that it is Kurt.

Kurt: "Hello Finn."

Finn: "Well hello there Kurt. How may I help you?"

Kurt: "I want to help you get ready for the ball. You need to look good for the ladies tonight Finn."

Finn: "Thank you Kurt. What would I do without you?"

Kurt: "Probably in a greater mess. After all I am your heir right now."

Finn: "(Chuckles.) Thankfully Congress saw the sense in that to allow me to do that. We need to keep Sue off the throne."

After about half an hour, I am ready to go.

Kurt: "Puck said that there was a woman that was waiting for you. He brought her here."

Finn: "That's right. Do you know what room she is in?"

Kurt: "Yes (Hands him a note.) She is waiting for you in that room."

Finn: "Thank you Kurt. I see you down there."

I head down to the room where the woman that I always wanted to meet was waiting. Strange that I never knew her name it might be to most people but I normally don't meet people that my parents want me to marry with me knowing their names. Although none of those have ever worked out.

I knock on the door and here that someone says 'come in.' I open the door and see the young lady that I have been waiting to meet is standing in the middle of the room. She is facing away from me. I give a cough in order for me to grab her attention. She turns around.

Now standing face to face, she is even more beautiful. She has a stunning face with gorgeous lips. She is wearing a short strapless dress which shows her shoulders and just covers her breasts. The dress shows off her long legs and her curves. She is too sexy for her own good. If there wasn't the ball, I would take her upstairs to my bedroom and have hot dirty sex with her. I just feel that it would be emotionally and physically perfect in my bed.

She gets down and curtsies towards me to greet me.

Rachel: "My King. Thank you for welcoming me to your house."

Finn: "Arise fair lady. What is your name might I ask?"

Rachel: "Rachel Berry, Sir."

Finn: "You can call me Finn, Rachel. How did my good friend Puckerman find you?"

Rachel: "Apparently he is friends with my friend Santana Lopez. I think that they are trying to set us up."

_I do know of Santana Lopez. She was a help for one of my friends Marley when she said that she should meet Ryder Lynn. They have been dating for a couple of years. Does Rachel have a crush on me? I hope so because if she does, the feeling is mutual._

Finn: "Would think that Puck would know so many people around. Well welcome Miss Berry. Let's head down to the ball."

I take her hand and we head out of the room and down into the ballroom. We talk about her background, the fact that she works part-time in a restaurant and lives on her own in a tiny flat. She says that she doesn't have anything and that her two dad's are hiding in England due to homophobia and hasn't seen them in years. I try to say that even if she comes from a poor family, she is still her. Not many people are here yet so we are waiting for people to arrive. I meet people at the door whereas Rachel is sitting with Puck, Kurt and Burt at the table. Before people start to arrive, my Mom pulls me over and has a concerned look on her face.

Carole: "(Stern look and tone.) Who is that woman sitting over there and what is she doing here?"

Finn: "Mom, that is Rachel Berry. We have only just met but I spotted her at the festival yesterday and I think that Puck and her friend Santana are trying to set us up. I think I love her though."

Carole: "So you think that you are in love. You haven't had a serious girlfriend for years Finn! Does she have any money or land that she or her family owns?"

Finn: "No. She is a part-time waitress and is living in a small flat on her own."

Carole: "So you are in love with a lower-class girl. That is dangerous Finn, Quinn comes from the right background and has much more social respect."

Finn: "Mom, what is the point of being in a marriage, if I know that I won't be happy in it?"

Carole: "Fair enough. The last thing is do you know that she can produce an heir?"

Finn: "Is that all you care about me getting married so I can have an heir?"

Carole: "Believe it or not Finn. It isn't the only thing that I care about. I want to have a grandchild one day. I want to be a Grandma someday and have a grandchild that I can spoil. (Smiling.)"

Finn: "Thank you Mom. Now let us get meeting with some of the guests."

We head back to join the group and see that certain people are enjoying the meal. We see different people at the ball. Tina and Mike. Marley and Ryder. Puck is going after a young lady called Lauren. Karfosky is apparently looking to hit on someone as per usual. Sam and Mercedes are also dancing together. Quinn at that point decides to head up to greet me.

Quinn: "Well isn't it my King?"

Finn: "Quinn. How may I help you?"

Quinn: "Care for a dance?"

I know that I don't want to but I know that I have to.

Finn: "Sure."

Quinn's POV.

The reason why I did that and got the King to dance is because I will not be upstaged by that thing in the scandalous dress. I mean she looked that she was a prostitute and trying to get with Finn through her body. She isn't at all worth being anyway close to the King let alone in his bed or carrying his baby. I hope this dance will help Finn know that I am the right girl for him to marry and not that whore.

After the dance, I try to throw my body onto him in order to try to get with him. I stand to inherit a large area of land and wealth and so I am the perfect girl for him to marry. I won't let that thing get anywhere never the King. She probably hasn't worn anything that covers her knees in order to have sex with anyone or anything that slut.

Finn: "Quinn what are you doing?"

Quinn: "Your Majesty, I am just trying to get your affection. You know that we will end up together eventually. Why don't we take this step now?"

Finn: "Quinn. I don't think is going to end well for either of us."

Quinn: "What you are willing to go along with that whore? She is using you Finn. Just know that I will be here when she inevitably cheats on you."

Finn: "Like that will happen Quinn. See you later."

Rachel's POV.

I am dancing with some of my friends such as Kitty and Brittany in the ballroom and making comments about some of the men that were there.

Kitty: "Doesn't he look hot."

Brittany: "Sure does. Hey Rachel, why are you looking at the King like you want him to bed you?"

Rachel: "I, I wasn't."

Kitty: "You were. I don't blame you Rachel. We know that you came with him and you want him. If he wanted me, I would happily blow him off or let him fuck me all night if he wanted to. Get with him Rachel."

Rachel: "You know what girls? I will."

I saunter up to Finn who looks like he has just had an argument with someone called Quinn. Probably a bitch considering the way that she is acting towards him, this could be my chance.

Rachel: "Your Majesty?"

Finn: "Well hello Miss Berry. How might I help you? Do you want this dance?"

Rachel: "Sure, it is the last one of the night."

We dance to Take My Breath Away and then he decides to take the chance to thank everyone for coming and say to enjoy the next day of the festival tomorrow. Everyone wishes well and begins to file out. Finn grabs my hand and we run down the hallway and up the stairs before anyone can realise that we have gone.

No One's POV.

The two young adults rushed up to the King's room and after Finn closes and locks the door, they began making out against the wall. Finn feels a few nerves through the kissing with Rachel. He felt that he should come clean with her and say that he had slept with some girls before. Mainly with some of his old friends such as Marley and Tina but it was mainly to get the feeling of having sex. He feels that Rachel should know about this if she wants to do this with him.

Finn: "Rachel. I have done this before."

Rachel: "What? Have sex? I don't blame you Finn. You are young, handsome and also the King. You are going to have needs, I get that. And I have also done this as well."

Finn felt a little bit of relief that they have come clean with each other. It wouldn't have felt right otherwise. He felt his cock hardening as they continued their heavy makeout session. Rachel felt this too, revealing in the fact that it was her that was getting him hard.

Then Finn's hand went up Rachel's skirt and began to squeeze and cup her ass to which Rachel began to moan in appreciation. Rachel's nipples began to harden and she found her wet spot begin to grow in her panties. She knew that she needed him in her fast because she couldn't last that long as her sexual frustration was growing.

Rachel: "(Gasping.) Finn, I need you now. I can't wait anymore."

Finn: "(Teasing.) What do you want me to do Rach? Tell me."

Rachel: "(In a lustful haze.) I need you to bang me. I need to be thrown onto that bed and fucked all night. Please Finn, I'm begging please take me."

Finn needs no excuse to give the young lady what she wants. He continues to fumble for the zipper on Rachel's dress whilst Rachel takes off his shirt and unbuttons it. She then is working on his trousers when Finn manages to unzip her dress to find out that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Finn: "No bra?"

Rachel: "Just another piece of clothing that I don't need right now. (Said with a seductive smile.)"

Rachel pulls off his trousers and his boxers at the same time and Finn takes off her panties with one hand whilst fondling Rachel's boobs with the other. Seeing the woman who had wormed her way into his heart naked for the first time made Finn even harder than he already was. He knew that there was nothing holding him back from having sex with Rachel. He just needed to be sure that she wanted it.

Finn: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rachel: "I couldn't want anything more than I want you right now. Have sex with me Finn."

The King didn't need asking again. He threw Rachel onto his bed and started to make love to her. He began sucking on Rachel's hardened nipples which gained a moan of satisfaction out of his loving lover. He felt his lover's bare ass with both hands and slapped it which got him another moan out of Rachel. He knew even going through it that this was the best sex of his life and he felt connected with Rachel. He then sucked on Rachel's neck which gave her a mark in order to mark her as his. Rachel embarking in the pleasure that the King was giving her continued to moan whilst she was being marked by the King.

Rachel was feeling like she was in heaven. She felt so much pleasure in her that she felt like she was going to burst. Finn was giving it to her hard just like she liked it and she loved the fact that she was being pounded into the bed. It felt so hot and dirty but she didn't care, she was just embracing it. She felt this pleasure building in her core, her walls inside her vagina were closing and it became obvious to her what was coming next. Her.

Rachel: "Oh Finn. Oh baby. I, I, this is too much, I'm about to…"

Finn: "(Continues to kiss and thrust inside of her.) Say it babe. What are you about to do?"

Rachel: "Cum!" And at that moment she did. The pleasure ripped through her body like a knife as she felt her orgasm take over and she came into bliss. At that moment, Finn feeling Rachel's walls contract let go and cummed hard into her and joined her in the orgasm train. He felt that he had just had the biggest, hardest orgasm of his life and it felt great. Once it was over, he bend down and gave Rachel a sweet kiss on the lips. After it was over, he just lay there after flipping them over so Rachel was now on top.

Rachel: "That was amazing. I can't believe that I didn't have more of it in the last couple of years, it felt wonderful."

Finn: "Totally. Words can't describe that. I almost don't want to get up tomorrow morning and just stay in bed with you."

Rachel just giggles at that thought but then kisses him and then rolls off him and they both fall into a dreamless sleep. This setup has worked out quite well for both of them.

**That was hot just writing it. Review if you wish. Next time, the country learns about the not so secret relationship.**


	5. Scandal

**So here is the fifth chapter. This is when the country learns about the relationship and it doesn't go down particularly well with the country. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5: Scandal.

Finn's POV.

The feint sunlight drips into the bedroom via the curtains is what wakes me up. I look to my side to see Rachel sleeping into my chest murmuring to herself. God, can she be any more beautiful? I decide to play with her hair whilst she is still asleep. Which isn't very long considering she wakes up very soon after.

Rachel: "Good morning." She chirps.

Finn: "More like the best morning ever." I tease. I feel myself hardening again. I start to bring her into a kiss and hug in my bed. She breaks the kiss after a couple of minutes with a seductive smile on her face.

Rachel: "(Teasing.) Someone's interested. (Grabs his cock and starts to stroke it.) Can I help you?"

Finn: "You are going to have to go through with it, young lady. You'll be the death of me if you continue doing this."

Rachel: "Where's the fun in that? How can I do this if you were dead? I hope I can please you my King?"

She disappears under the covers whilst continuing to stroke my cock and then she decides to begin sucking me off with her mouth. Oh God, this is amazing, she is so good at this. I keep moaning her name whilst she keeps giving me head.

Rachel's POV.

It is such an amazing feeling hearing the powerful young King moan my name whilst I keep sucking on his cock. I take it as far into my mouth to the base and keep sucking. He lets out some pre-cum in my mouth. Yum, he tastes so good.

Finn: "(Moans.) Don't ever stop. This is so good. Rach, keep going. You slut, you're a fucking slut."

I love when he is swearing during sex, it is so hot and sexy. It makes me feel powerful and I don't care that he just called me a slut. I will proudly be his slut if he wants me too if it means I can have more of this. I guess I love him too much to never want to stop doing this.

Finn: "Oh Rach. I can't hang on. I need to come."

With that he explodes and fires his load into my mouth. I suck him for every last drop possible as he rides out his orgasm. When he is, I swallow it all down my throat. That was delicious. I then climb up out of the sheets to clamber on top of him and I give him a kiss.

Finn: "That was incredible. You were so good. Have you ever done that before?"

Rachel: "No. But if you want it again, I am always willing."

Finn: "I will take that offer up every time. (Slaps her ass.)"

Rachel: "Getting a bit handsy this morning are we? (Giggles.)"

Finn: "Well you did say that I was able to have all of you. So by that logic, your ass is mine."

Rachel: "(Continuing to giggle.) I didn't say all the time. Okay, maybe I did but we do need to get up."

Finn: "I know."

We shower, get dressed and head downstairs to eat and then head out of the house when we see the paparazzi. Of course, Finn is the biggest celebrity in the country and of course the media are going to be after him. He does his best to protect me at all times.

Once we are safely in the car with darkened windows, Finn whispers to me that we are going to the Statue of Liberty, head to Times Square to see professional ice dancers and singers perform on the 3rd day of the festival and then going to a special Yankees-Mets baseball game that is to celebrate the peace of the country. It sounds like a great day. Finn says that he has always wanted to go to a baseball game but has never had the chance of going. But there will total security to protect us there. He then gives me a kiss on my cheek and hugs me. I feel so safe around him.

Quinn's POV.

I get up in the morning with a bit of a headache. It isn't fun after what happened last night. The King rejected me in favour of that thing, I am sure. What a dumb thing for him to do? I offer protection, land, money and security. I will be a faithful wife to him. That whore, I can describe her as has nothing. She probably has no job or if she does a badly paid one, has probably slept with more men than had showers and came with no family. I hope that Finn will come to his senses and not be continued to be led by his loins. Impressive though they might be.

I turn on the TV and look at the news and I am shocked what I see on the news.

**Has the King found a new Babe?**

Reporter: "Sources report saying that the King has potentially found himself a new girlfriend. King Finn Hudson has been spotted last night with a young woman called Rachel Berry at the ball in Manhattan House. There were pictures that showed that they were together during the ball."

The pictures were then shown on the TV.

Reporter: "Then it has transpired that both the King and this mysterious young lady were seen leaving the House this morning and heading in a car heading off somewhere."

Another picture is shown alongside this.

Reporter: "From what we know is that Rachel Berry was a failed Broadway actress and now is working in a cafe in downtown New York. This would definitely be a rags to riches story if this progresses any further."

I switch off the TV in disgust. No-one will get in the way of me and the King in particular that thing. I need to find a way in order to get back at her. Whilst I was deep in thought, the phone rang. I go and pick it up.

**Sue: "How did you not tell me about this girl who has appeared in his life?"**

**Quinn: "Because I only found out about the development of it just now on the news."**

**Sue: "You need to get Finn down the aisle. Or else."**

**Quinn: "Or else what?"**

**Sue: "You wouldn't want to find out Quinn."**

**Quinn: "I need help. He has become obsessed with that whore. I mean her dress barely covered her breasts or her bum. It was clear what she wanted. He clearly fell for it."**

**Sue: "Typical Hudson mentality. Why can't he just be a good boy like his mummy told him to be and marry you?"**

**Quinn: "But that would lead to him having an heir and moving you down the succession."**

**Sue: "I have my ways Fabray. You will soon realise why I do this for you. (Hangs up.)"**

After Sue hangs up, I decide to think of a plan to try and win Finn over and get that prostitute out of his life. I mean it is a scandal waiting to happen that the fact that the King of America has decided to chase after a lower-class girl who almost has no money. Some self-respect needed, I think. That's when I get the plan.

I will set that girl up with one of my fellow nobles, Jesse St James and that will lead to her breaking his heart and the heartbroken young King will have to come crying into my arms and love me. Quinn, you are a genius, I think to myself.

Rachel's POV.

After the car arrives at the dock to get on the boat to go to the Statue of Liberty, we see that there are a lot of press reporters waiting to try and get a photo of us together. Finn comes over and whispers to me that I will be safe but people will always be looking to get a picture of the King with his new what? What are we? His sex toy? Lovers? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? I don't know what we are at the moment.

We hop onto the boat that Finn privately owns and we head over to the Statue of Liberty. I sit on his lap as we head across the waterfront. He then asks me to come on deck with him which I accept. I think he has something to talk to me about.

Finn: "Rachel, there is a reason why I asked you to come here. It is because I have something to ask you about."

Rachel: "What is it?"

Finn: "I know that we haven't known each other for long but I have fallen fully in love with you. Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

_Oh My God. The King wants me to be his girlfriend. He doesn't need to wait for a response._

Rachel: "Yes. Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. (Gives him a massive kiss on the lips.) I love you so much."

We stay like this for a couple of minutes, continuing to makeout on the deck. Finn takes the chance to begin to feel me up. Cheeky. He feels my ass and gives a light squeeze which gets a little yelp out of me but then I smile at his face before giving him another kiss on the lips. Then I hear a snap of a camera. I gulp.

I turn around and I see that the paparazzi have been taking pictures of us. Oh no. They caught us making out. They are going to think that Finn got with me because I'm easy or something. This could be a massive scandal. Finn rushes me inside and tries to calm me down. But he can't.

Rachel: "(Crying.) I'm sorry. I screwed up. The country is going to think that I am some kind of whore when they find out about this."

Finn: "Baby. Calm down. You are going to be okay. I love you and that is all that matters."

I try to calm down but then I see a notification on my phone that an article about me has appeared. I decide to go and read it.

**Future Queen Behaviour? Not so. Read about the scandalous behaviour of the King's girlfriend Rachel Berry here.**

_Rachel Berry, King Finn's reported new girlfriend has been spotted looking less like the future Queen but more like a hooker for the King. The two were spotted on a boat this morning with the King looking smart as usual but her choice of clothes looked less to be desired._

_Shows a picture of us kissing on the deck minutes earlier._

I skip to the comments section because the article continues to try to make it out that I'm just a casual fling or liaison for the King. But if the reporter's words were harsh, the early comments were even harsher.

Anonymous: "The King's a young guy. Of course he is going to want to try and tap into that body for a quickie. She's stupid for wearing suggestive clothing otherwise."

Kat: "Looks like a bitch. The King could and should do better. Saw him with Miss Quinn Fabray at the ball yesterday, much more suitable lady to be Queen. Total scandal."

Jackie C: "Totally would bang her. King's got good taste in women."

Ruth: "Is she wearing a bra? What a slut! King has been led by his d*ck this time. What must his mother think?"

I close the article and switch my phone off. I need to get away before I ruin my makeup. I tell Finn that I am going to the bathroom. He nods. Once I am in the bathroom, I cry out my unused tears and then fix my makeup and re-join the King. If there is a scandal, I will face it head on with the King by my side.

**Reviews and Feedback are welcome as usual.**


	6. Parents and Plots

**Here is Chapter 6. This is where Rachel's parents learn about her relationship with Finn and Quinn begins to find ways to get Finn back using an unlikely source. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Parents and Plots.

Rachel's POV.

After I head back to Finn after my mini meltdown after reading that article and then those comments because it hurt what those comments said about me. We head to the Statue of Liberty when the boat comes in and we are heading to the top in order to see the view. Finn has me under his arm in order to shield me from potential press but also as a way to make me feel safe under him. Eventually we get to the top and look out among the statue at the rest of New York.

Finn: "It is an amazing view."

Rachel: "Isn't it just."

Finn looks over at me and pulls me into a kiss. I return it with as much passion as I can. At that moment, it doesn't matter who is there because the entire world is irrelevant. The entire population could be here yet it feels like it is just us two and the world and it feels amazing.

Finn: "I just really really love you."

Rachel: "I love you too."

We get one of Finn's servants to take a photo of us on the Statue of Liberty and then we head back down to head back on the boat. I have had boyfriends before but never have I felt that I am in a strong and loving relationship than I am with Finn. It feels great.

Then when we are on the boat and we sit down next to each other but then my phone goes off. I look down and see that it is from my dad. I take the call and talk to someone that I haven't spoken for ages.

Rachel: "Daddy?"

Leroy: "Rachel? Baby, I've missed you so much. How are you? Oh wait, I don't need to ask that do I? (Teasing.)"

Rachel: "Wait? What, how do you know?"

Leroy: "It is all over the news, Rachie. That you are dating the King. I mean he is one of the most well-known people on the planet and you are now dating him. He treats you well hopefully."

Rachel: "Yes Daddy, he does. He makes me feel so protected, we have just been to the Statue of Liberty. Santana knew his best friend Puck very well and they set us up. It is something a bit out of a fairy-tale."

Leroy: "Just remember to invite me to the wedding."

Rachel: "Dad! Fine, I'll speak to you later."

Then I hang up and then focus back on Finn. We just cuddle on the way back to the festival because it has been a bit of a rollercoaster 24 and a bit hours. I just need to settle down for a bit and calm down. Hopefully the festival will go well today and I am not insulted by people because of what the media say about me. Because sitting on this boat right now, I am a woman in love.

Finn's POV.

I overheard parts of Rachel's conversion with her dad. I would want to meet her dad's because then I could learn a little bit more of her background and how she grew up. However, I did here about a joke about a wedding. Well, it might sound like a joke but it actually meant a bit more than that for me. I mean I have only known her for a day but I feel that Rachel might just be the one for me. I've never felt a stronger connection to a love before than I have had with Rachel. Then it just sends me into a little daydream about our future.

I first imagine the day that I take her out and propose to her after Kurt no doubt helping me with the ring. Then the daydream turns to our wedding day, where she is wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress possibly hiding a baby bump as the final symbol of our love. Then it turns to her coronation as my consort and finally the moment that she is my Queen and the Queen of the country. Then a lot of children because the power of our love. I just feel that we are destined to be together. I feel more than a connection, a tether to her that could bound the strength of space and time.

When we finally get back to the mainland, I take her hand back to the festival for today's events. There are many famous singers performing here today in celebration but I do allow Rachel to go into the festival stalls on her own in order to meet people without me. However, she says that she wants to stay with me because she fears that she might be targeted if she is alone. I accept her request.

The day goes forward without much of a problem and we enjoy the cool air and the festival. They serve up great food, there are re-enactments of previous battles that people can join in and games for the children to enjoy. It has been a great success today. And then there is the game this evening.

Rachel's POV.

After we spend time at the festival, we freshen up back at the house before heading back in slightly formal but recognisable clothing. It did get a lot colder than it did during the day. But we are ready for the game.

We are driven to the stadium in a car with blacken windows. Finn tells me that he has always been a big baseball fan but has never actually been to a game before. My Dads took me to see a few when I was a child but I haven't been to a game in a long time. Though we are told that we have very good seats to watch the game because of Finn being the King.

Finn: "Are you excited?"

Rachel: "I am. You?"

Finn: "Of Course."

When we arrive, we are escorted to our seats. We are given a great view and are protected well with security. About 10 minutes before the game, the choir come out with the National Anthem. The crowd rises to hear it. The performer performs the anthem well and then we sit afterwards.

Finn: "There is always a sense of pride and security when the anthem is played, knowing that it is for me."

Rachel: "I bet there is."

Then the game starts and it is a good game with the Yankees eventually winning by 9 runs to 7. After the game, we head back to the House in order for Finn to officially welcome me with his mother. I mean, I saw her at the ball yesterday as I did with the rest of the family but not really to talk to. So this is a formal introduction meeting.

Finn: "Mom. This is the woman that I was talking about yesterday that I have fallen in love with Miss Rachel Berry."

I curtsey in front of her.

Carole: "So you apparently have stolen my boy's heart. I didn't know anything about you until the ball but looking at my son's reaction, I tell that he has fallen for you."

Rachel: "I've always had a crush on him, your Majesty. I just love him as well."

Carole: "Call me Carole, Rachel. I'll let you meet with Kurt whilst I speak with Finn."

The guards point me in a certain direction where Kurt is waiting to talk to me.

Kurt: "So you have successfully taken my big brother's heart. What spell have you put him under?"

Rachel: "I haven't. I'm just a normal girl."

Kurt: "I'm joking Rachel. It is just not normal for Finn to fall in love so easily with a girl and yet he is completely smitten by you. I hope this isn't some horrible spell that you have put him under."

Rachel: "I love him too much to do anything like that."

Kurt: "Maybe it is your choice of clothing that fuels his feelings as well. (Slightly teasing.) Don't worry, I'll help you with your wardrobe when you need it."

I nod and we head back to the hallway where Finn and Carole are waiting.

Finn's POV

After Rachel has left, Mom decides that she wants to speak to me.

Carole: "She isn't of a prestigious class Finn. Think about how bad it would be for publicity if you go out with her."

Finn: "I don't care what class she is from Mom. I love her. I don't want to marry someone who I don't love. I don't love Quinn. I want to be able to choose my own bride."

Carole: "Well if she is the one that you love. I'm not going to stand in your way. Just remember to be careful Finn. Girls from the lower class do have a reputation for breaking people's hearts. I was young once you know."

Finn: "I know Mom."

At that point, Rachel returns and I decide that I am going to go upstairs. I tell everyone that I am taking Rachel back to her room when really she will be in mine. My Mom is not convinced though but I don't care at this point.

Quinn's POV.

After the press release of the King and the thing on the boat has been shown, I decide to spring into action. I got that paparazzi man to take that photo because I want to try to break them up because I want the King for myself. That woman if I can call her that doesn't deserve to be able to be waking up next to the King every morning in bed.

I head over to Sue Sylvester's house with my Mother and we are going to decide how we are going to get Finn back away from that thing.

Sue: "Welcome Ladies. How are you going to get my nephew down the aisle?"

Quinn: "We need a way to get rid of that whore that he has got together with. She is just flaunting her body around him and he is just lusting over her."

Sue: "Typical young man. Just wants sex. I saw the pictures this morning and it was so offensive I was nearly sick. I will not bend the knee to her as my Queen."

Quinn: "Neither will I."

Judy: "Your Highness. I do know that they are leaving New York on Saturday. How about we try to intercept Miss Berry and make it look like she is dead even if she isn't and send Quinn to mourn with him to get with him."

Sue: "And marry him and conceive for my plan to work?"

Quinn: "Yes your Highness."

Sue: "That is a clear plan. I don't tolerate failure Miss Fabray. You must get Finn down the aisle and have his baby in your belly and if this is your way then so be it. I will not have a little slut whose legs are always spread open being Queen of this country."

Quinn: "Me neither. We will take our leave."

We leave and start planning the plans to capture that thing. And start the process to make me Queen. I'm tired when we get home so go to bed with one thought.

_Rachel Berry. Enjoy your night with the King because you won't have many more after this._

**So Sue and Quinn are plotting to get Finn and Quinn together. Will Rachel watch her back? Reviews and Feedback are always welcome.**


	7. Love, Love, Love

**This is Chapter 7. It is a chapter filled with Smut so I hope that you will enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Love, Love, Love.

Rachel's POV.

Finn pulls me into his room and locks the door. Then he pushes me up against the wall and begins to kiss me furiously, almost demandingly. I kiss back with as much passion and fire because of the want and need that I have for him. His hand travels up my skirt and begins to squeeze my ass at once. I probably if I was thinking rationally would slap his hand away but I am so much in a cloud of love with him that I can't think straight. I feel a bulge in his pants and smile knowing that I am the rest for his growing erection.

Rachel: "(Moaning uncontrollably.) Keep doing that. I need you now."

Finn: "(Also breathing uncontrollably.) I need you as well. You are too sexy for your own good. I can't keep my hands off you."

He kisses me on the lips and then pulls me over to the bed and begins to undress me. I unbutton his shirt and then start to work on his trousers when Finn stops me. He just looks at me and smiles.

Finn: "I want to do something for you. Pay the favour that you did for me this morning."

Rachel: "What is it?"

Finn: "(Smiling.) You'll see."

We strip off the rest of our clothes and get beneath the sheets. Finn pulls me into him and turns me over to face him. Then I feel his hand rubbing my clit and then he whispers in my ear something dirty.

Finn: "I want to go down on you."

Then he does and he begins to make love to me with his mouth. Oh God, this is amazing. He is so good at this, how can anyone be so good at this. I begin to moan uncontrollably.

Rachel: "(Moaning.) Oh Finn. God, this is amazing. Oh, Oh, Oh. Keep doing this."

He keeps going on and I feel this bundle of nerves in my core building up and then all of a sudden completely coming undone. I have never gotten off in that way before. None of my previous boyfriends ever did that to me before and it felt so good. Finn is so good at that.

He clambers back out from under the sheets and just kisses me firm on the lips. I return it hard. I feel like I am being turned into a sex manic with Finn. Just wanting to throw my body at him and let him fuck me. Trying not to look at his toned body, his battle-hardened legs or his everything during the day or having dreams of rounds and rounds of lovemaking at night. But frankly I don't care. I'm a young woman in love and I want it to blossom.

Finn: "I love you."

Rachel: "I love you too. Thank you."

Finn: "For what?"

Rachel: "What you just did. You made me feel loved and treated for the first time. I want to repay you. (Begins feeling and stroking his cock.)"

Finn: "Stop teasing me woman!"

Rachel: "(Giggles.) It's fun. I am a girl here with a boy that she loves. I want it Finn please just do me."

Finn: "Are you sure?"

Rachel: "For fuck's sake Finn! I'm naked, wet and willing and you are asking me if I am sure. I am. Just fuck me hard. Make me feel so good that I don't want to be touched, held or made love by another man ever again."

Finn needs no more assurance and just flips me underneath him and just enters me quickly. When he is inside me, he begins to go hard in me with his thrusts. Almost like he just wants to fuck my brains out which I don't care. I feel like my boobs are bouncing as he does me all night. I moan loud and shamelessly like a whore. I could be tied up, blindfolded and gagged by him whilst he has sex with me and it would still feel like this great pleasure inside me. I know so many women who would die for a couple of hours in the King's bed and get the King to make love to them, I get it no problem and I want more of it.

Rachel: "(Moaning.) Oh, Finn. Just there. I need you right there. Bang me with that dick right now."

Finn: "You dirty little bitch. You like it don't you. Take it, my girl."

And I do take it. Even harder than I did before. I feel my body is on fire and fuelled by pleasure. I can't believe that this sex was topping last night's. I guess when you are fated and tethered to someone then the sex is even better than what anyone tells you.

Finn: "Are you nearly there baby?"

Rachel: "Oh Finn. I am about to go. Ahh. Ahh."

Then I cum into bliss. The power in the orgasm floods through me as I ride it out. I almost get to the end when Finn explodes inside me and drains himself inside me. When he knows that every last drop of his load is inside me, he pulls out and gives me a kiss.

Finn: "That was good."

Rachel: "Amazing even."

Finn: "You are truly amazing. I feel that there is no-one that can compare to you."

Rachel: "Neither anyone to you. (Gives him a kiss and snuggles up to him before he slaps her ass.) Ow."

Finn: "You know that ass is mine. (Whispers in her ear.) Your ass will get it in the morning. I could get off to it right now."

Rachel: "(Feels wet again.) I love a good spanking. I like that I get that reaction out of you that you getting off to thoughts of me. I have something else to admit to you as well."

Finn: "Which is?"

Rachel: "That I have the same thoughts about you when I see you on the TV. I never admitted it to anyone but I just wanted to reach inside the TV and take you out and have you. I was undressing you with my eyes. There were even nights when I was getting myself off to thoughts of you and having sex dreams of you. I wanted you then and now I want you even more now that I do have you.

Finn: "Just wait until we are back in my private quarters of the castle. You'll get it then whenever you like my sexy girlfriend. We could do it all day and be as loud as you want to be because no one will hear us because of my secluded quarters."

Rachel: "Sounds delicious. I will very kindly take that up. (Gigging.)"

After that dirty talk, we go to sleep. As I am dosing off, I have thoughts about what this could mean for us. I mean, I want to get pregnant with his baby. I've always wanted to be a Mom and I love him so much to be in a loving and stable relationship. I dream about me finding out then getting married with a baby bump already. Providing him with his heir and enjoying family moments with him as his Queen. This is what happens when you are just truly in love.

** Reviews are welcome as usual. It was quite a bit dirty this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Capture

**This is chapter 8. Sorry about the long delay but was quite busy and forgot about this story. To reward you this will be the first of a double update.**

Chapter 8: Capture.

Finn's POV.

A sound of chirping birds the following morning is what wakes me up, the following morning is what wakes me up. I see Rachel is turned to face me and is already awake, her face covered with her messy sex hair but looking incredibly beautiful. My body just responds to her like lovers do and I just want her all day.

Rachel: "Morning."

Finn: "(Gives her a kiss on the lips.) Morning, my love."

Rachel: "(Returns it.) I just love you so much, I don't want to ever be away from you."

Finn: "Neither. (Grabs her ass.) This is mine."

Rachel: "I am yours. Do it."

I have her lie on her front and cover her and then whisper her to count her spankings. I begin and she gets it. I give a good spanking and she moans in pleasure. Afterwards, Rachel whispers to me to fuck her ass. I want too; I plunge my hardness into her bum and begin to thrust into her. I am just so lusty for her that I want sex in different positions all the fucking time. I just want her.

Rachel's POV.

Oh God. This is amazing. I didn't particularly think that I would enjoy anal sex but I almost feel that I am enjoying it almost as much as normal sex. I kinda enjoy being dominated by him as well. I guess that when you are really in love with someone, sex is just great with that person.

The fact that he doesn't last very long inside me and he busts a fat one inside my asshole, I can tell he has the same thoughts. I never thought that he would really get off to thoughts of me. Does he really think that I am that sexy? That he just wants me all the time? Little old me, a part-time waitress and him being a freaking King. I'm just amazed by that.

After the sex is over, he rolls me over and gives a kiss on the lips and then decides to head into the shower. Looking at him in all of his nakedness just makes me feel wet and horny again. God, can he not be any sexier? Give everyone else a chance just for a second. I decide to take a chance and sneak into the bathroom when he is in the shower. He spots me.

Finn just grabs me and pulls me into the shower. At this point, I know what's coming and I want it.

Finn: "You can't expect to sneak in here and not expect this."

Rachel: "I know. I'm horny for you. You want me and I want you. Give it to me."

He does and we have a quickie in the shower. He is massaging my breasts whilst he thrusts inside of me. I love being in the sack with him. The fact that he feels the same excites me. I can imagine us doing this all day when we are in the private quarters in his castle when we just want lazy days. Lazy sexy days maybe.

We cum at the same time, my walls flutter and contract around his cock as he empties himself inside of me. Then we begin to wash each other and then head downstairs after we get dressed.

We eat some breakfast and we discuss that since today is the last day of the festival, we will formally close the festival and then we head back to Washington via his private jet. When you have so much money that you can afford your own private jet? I never have seen such luxury in my life before. It is something I could definitely get used to.

When we have finished our breakfast and freshen up, we head out and go and visit the festival. Upon our arrival at the festival, we head over to some of the stools, I see that there is some jewellery that I want to buy but I don't have any money on me. But Finn sees that I want it.

Finn: "How much is it?"

Stool Owner: "It is $50 dollars normally, but for you, Your Majesty, it is free."

Finn: "(Gives the money anyway.) No, it doesn't matter, the money is more use to you then it is for me. I'll take it."

Finn keeps it in a bag and then puts it away for later. I then say that I want to go and see some of my friends which he allows me to do. I go and find Santana and Dani who are both inside the drinks tent, getting something to drink.

Santana: "Well, look who it is. Miss Rachel Berry. Gotten bored of the handsome King already?"

Rachel: "No Santana. What are…"

Santana: "I was joking Berry. We have seen the media outlets and the pictures and you are clearly both in love with each other. (Looks around to see if no-one is listening.) How is the sex?"

Rachel: "What? I…"

Dani: "We know Rachel. The pictures show and you look today like you know. You are sporting the, I have just had sex face. Details girl, Details."

Rachel: "(Blushing.) I, I."

Santana: "We get it Rachel. It was great and you don't want to say what probably keeps everyone else up at night in more ways than one. Don't think we won't find out. (Leaves with Dani.)"

_Damm. I'm screwed._ They are going to want to find out and Santana's links to Puck. She will probably find out via him. Then all of a sudden, I hear the marching of armed guards. People start to scream as they march into the festival. One look on the armour of the soldiers shows that they are not wearing the King's arms. They are traitors. I know that I have to run. Find Finn and escape. They could be after us.

Commander: "Where is the slut? That clad harlot is a danger to our country and our pride."

Oh shit. They are talking about me. The further you go up the social ladder, the more enemies that you make and now I am perceived as an enemy of the country, I am frightened. I begin to run trying to find Finn and make an escape when I run into someone and am knocked off my feet. I look up and see that a group of soldiers are standing above me, recognising me straight away. I know that I am screwed.

Soldier 1: "Well look who we have here. Rachel Berry, the biggest national shame since the war."

Rachel: "(Fearful.) What are you talking about?"

Soldier 2: "Your scandalous affair with the King trying to drag down the reputation of the country and the Monarchy. You are coming with us."

Rachel: "No. Please don't."

I am handcuffed and smothered out of the festival and put in the back of a truck. Then I hear the sound of that bitch I heard at the ball dance.

Quinn: "Got her, Commander Jackson?"

Commander Jackson: "Here, look behind you Lady Fabray."

She turns around and sees that I am behind her. She has this evil smile on her face which makes me resent her even more.

Quinn: "So Rachel huh. How is the King in bed? Just asking for when he realises that I am the one for him."

Rachel: "I will never tell you bitch. He will never fall for you and his scheming ways. He loves me and once he realises that I have disappeared he will come looking for me and he will find me and have you tried and executed for treason."

She slaps me hard on the face.

Quinn: "Shut up slut. You are only a fling for him. A booty call. His last fling before he marries me. Wants to have a taste of the market before he settles down with me. Don't blame him considering every woman in the country wants him. Could have done a lot better than you though with your almost non-existent boobs and small butt. But hey, you are just a cheap whore for him aren't you?"

I want to slap her so hard but because of my restraint I can't. I see her pick up her phone and talk to someone.

Quinn: "Yep, we have her. We will wait for a few days and then I'll go to the Palace and get the King, marry him and sleep with him as his wife."

I want to punch her, attack her but I am restrained and being held down by armed guards who could kill me at any time so I don't do anything. But how dare she talk about Finn like that! He doesn't even like her in that way.

I need to get out of here.

Puck's POV. (Set from the capture.)

I see that armed soldiers charge into the festival and that people are screaming and running away. We are being attacked and that no-one is safe. I tell Finn to hide to make sure that he is safe. But I realise that we don't have Rachel. I run out to try and find her.

Commander: "Where is the slut? That clad harlot is a danger to our country and our pride."

Oh no. It must be from one of Quinn's men. She hates Rachel and is going to want to capture her. We need to find her. Then I see a truck where soldiers are putting someone in the back on a truck. I get a look on the face and see that it is Rachel. I can't get there before the truck drives away but see Sue's arms on the truck. She has been kidnapped by Sue's men. This is treason.

I run back to the King and his group. I see that they are all heading to the Palace back in Washington via the private jet. Finn looks shocked.

Puck: "Finn. Rachel has been captured."

Finn: "What? How?"

Puck: "She has been captured by Sue's men. They were the people who invaded the festival. We don't know where too."

Finn's POV.

I have lost her. The love of my life. Captured by my aunt. I know that she doesn't like her just because of the pervious girlfriends that I have had. It is because it reduces her place in the succession with me getting married and having an heir. But Rachel is the one for me and I know that I have to get her back in anywhere shape or form.

We are sitting on the plane on our flight home when I decide to come up with a plan on how I am going to get Rachel back. I call over Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie in order to help me sort out the basis of the plan to get her back safely.

Sam: "So what is the plan?"

Finn: "Well first we need to locate where they are."

Artie: "That is the first step."

Finn: "We need to find a way to get into the castle area because it will probably be highly secured. Then we might need to siege the castle or attack it and try to get Rachel free. Well that is the base of it."

Mike: "This will need to be planned better. We don't know how much security Sue will have. We don't know where Rachel is being held. You know how ruthless Sue is."

Finn: "I know. I just want her safe. I love her so much."

Puck: "Damm man. You are whipped."

Finn: "(Laughs.) I know. But I don't care. I know that she is the one. Maybe you should find one as well Puck."

Puck: "Damm you Finn."

We all laugh but then it returns to being serious. We know that Rachel has been captured and now we need to recuse her if it is the last thing I do. I love her, I want to marry her and I want to have kids with her because she is the one for me.

** Reviews are welcome as usual.**


	9. Game-Changing Revelations

**This is Chapter 9. The second part of the double update.**

Chapter 9: Game-Changing Revelations.

Rachel's POV.

Once we arrive at an unmarked castle, I am dragged out of the truck whereas Quinn is graceful lifted out by guards. I hate that bitch. She must be so deluded that she thinks that she could marry the King. She isn't even Finn's type. She is just a stereotypical blonde bitchy bimbo. I know that her plan is to get rid of me in a way that makes her uninvolved and that she has a clear path to the King and his bedchamber. I will make sure that she doesn't succeed if it is the last thing that I will do. Finn would throw her straight after the castle once he realises what is going on because he loves me not her. Right?

Soldier 1: "Where are we taking the prisoner, Lady Fabray?"

Quinn: "Take her into the hallway. We'll deal with her there."

They drag me into the hallway whilst Quinn makes a call with someone telling them that we have arrived. Now I am terrified about who it is. This castle is dark and haunted and I don't want to be here at all.

I am brought forward and then I see who is on the mini throne at the front of hallway. It is Sue, the King's aunt who is an incredibly evil woman. I am scared now that I might be dead very soon. She is known for being ruthless, many people know people that have gone into the castle and have never left. I now feel like a dead woman walking.

Sue: "Well isn't it just Miss Rachel Berry? Trying to take my nephew away for yourself?"

I remain silent. The less I say, the less she can use against me. She continues to insult me in order to get a reaction.

Sue: "Keeping your mouth shut. Well I understand. You being the one that the giant in the castle gets all lusty about. Well Q over here explained you very well. Scandalous dresses that just say to young horny men, 'come and fuck me.' Guards, take her away and lock her up. I can't look at her in that piece of clothing anymore."

I am suddenly grabbed my two guards who take me away under the hallway into Sue's dungeon's. They take me into a foul-smelling room and put a scanner across my body.

Guard 1: "Prisoner confirmed. We can now know where she is at all times."

Then there was a slight beep on the monitor which draws a concerned face to the guards.

Guard 2: "What? We need to inform her highness right now."

Guard 1: "Hold your horses. (Locks the door) Now then let's inform her royal highness, the news."

Then they leave. And I am left in this disgusting prison cell with no chance of ever getting out. Why did I leave Finn's side this morning? We could be in his castle, wrapped up warm and doing whatever we wanted to do. Now, I don't even know if I will ever see him again.

I feel this weird stirring going on within my body and the foul air beings to make me feel a little bit queasy. I try not to be sick and manage to keep whatever was within me inside. Why do I feel this sickly all of a sudden?

Sue's POV.

At last. That pesky booty call for the King has been captured and now we can start getting plans ready to get Quinn over for him to marry her. Then the next part of my plan can be put into action.

Once they are married, Quinn will get pregnant and once the baby (preferably a boy) is born, Finn will contact a deadly disease and die. Quinn will be blamed for poisoning him and banished leaving the child without a parent to look after it them. So who better than the most senior adult royal, its great aunt Sue.

Of course there is the slight problem of the Queen Dowager but that shouldn't be too much of an issue. She is getting on a bit and she has no power against me. I feel that I am the rightful monarch. Just because I am a woman, I am overlooked in favour of my younger brother for the crown. What machoism bullshit! The King shouldn't be sitting on the throne, it is my throne and I will claim it. I am the right line of blood not my brother and certain not that giant who currently sits on my throne.

Quinn is perfect for Finn. She is like a younger version than me. Although she doesn't have my bone structure. I don't know what Finn sees in that bitch to view Quinn in a less attractive manner. She doesn't have big boobs or a nice-sized ass compared to Quinn. She isn't sexy in the slightest. She must be giving him unlimited amount of sex in order to view her anything more than a casual fling. We must change it straight away.

Sue: "(To Quinn.) We need to get you ready to go and view the King."

Quinn: "How?"

Sue: "We need you to dress in a provocative way. Similar to the bitch below us."

Quinn: "What! I will never wear anything like that. I will not get down to her level of scandalous dress."

Sue: "You need to because clearly the King is being led by his cock. You need to dress in a way that will get him feely lusty if you want to make him forget that cockslut and wanting you instead. The sooner you are married and pregnant, the safer we will both be. I will get Becky to attend to you straight away."

Quinn leaves and all of a sudden, a guard comes rushing up to talk to me. He gets on one knee and is clearly in a rush.

Guard: "Your highness. I have news on our prisoner that cannot wait to be delivered."

Sue: "What is it?"

Guard: "The prisoner, Rachel Berry… is pregnant."

_What the hell?_

**Reviews are welcome as usual.**


	10. It all comes together

**Sorry for the long wait but I hit a writer's block and needed time to come up with a new chapter but here it is. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: It all comes together.

Rachel's POV.

I languish here in my cell, not knowing if I will ever be freed from this prison or if and when I am to die. I have heard all the stories about Sue and her ways and that there are many rumours that those who are captured inside the castle, are never seen again. Now, I know why. This cell is dark and gloomy with the howls of the dead following the drips on the top of the roof above onto the floor below. It would be so easy for Sue or her guards to dispose of me without anyone ever knowing. I just hope that Finn finds me before that happens.

The smell down here keeps making me feel sick. I feel that I am about to throw up even though I haven't eaten anything for hours or that is what it feels like. But this feels different to a normal illness and my stomach continues to stir? Could it be what I think it is?

I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. Finn and I have been very animalistic ever since we got together, and we haven't used protection. I didn't need it for a couple of years after Brody and before I met Finn. But I should have been more careful. I mean we are not even married! This baby would be illegitimate until I could get back to Finn and marry him. Either that or he could shame me. I mean he is the King, what if he has found a more attractive, beautiful woman than me whose giving it to him right now and I am just forgotten? I'll be ridiculed for the rest of my life and that is if I get out of here.

Then there is the issue of Sue, I mean what if she finds out. Would she kidnap my baby and pass it on as her own through adoption after I give birth to it? Over my dead body she would! If I am pregnant, this child is mine and I will do anything to make sure that I keep it.

I crawl over to the side of the cell when I see a scanner, clearly this is to make sure that Sue knows where I am so I can't escape. But then I look at the screen and it confirms my suspicions.

I am pregnant with the King's baby.

Sue's POV.

Seriously! It isn't often when I am completely speechless, but I am here. I mean I know my nephew was a giant potato head but her and she is pregnant? What the hell. But I will keep this a secret as long as I can.

I decide to head to my room and begin to contemplate my options. I could take the baby for myself; I could claim that Quinn is the mother of the child with Finn as the daddy, I mean he almost certainly is or I could just kill them both and get rid of them, but that is probably a stupid idea. The one thing I can't do is allow the ape to know that thing is carrying his baby since he will come for me and have support of the people. I might be evil, but I am no fool, the people are more supportive of a King when he has a child to follow onto his throne.

I am dragged out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. A servant states that Quinn is ready for inspection. I sent him away and walk down to the room where Quinn is staying. I need to inspect her before we make any move to make her try and seduce the King. He's the stubborn one, I know that his mother wants him to marry Quinn to provide an heir but for very different reasons. She wants an heir to continue the line, I want one to end it.

We get into the room where we see Quinn standing in that whore's clothes. It is only when I see Quinn wearing them do I realise how the King must have been so fucking horny to ever see anything in that bitch to want to stick his cock into her. The clothes don't even seem sexy on Quinn that much and she is definitely more attractive then the King's sex toy. I mean, I do listen over my courtiers and they do make bets with each other about how fast, they could get Quinn in bed. They wouldn't do it with her.

Quinn: "Your Majesty, these clothes feel so disgusting. I can't wear these."

Sue: "Sorry Q, but if we want to get you to be with the King, you must go wear her clothes in order to make him feel attracted to you. I mean your clothes didn't do anything for you so wearing clothes that make you seem more sexier than you are, will definitely fuel his feelings for you."

Quinn: "When I have him, what's the next plan?"

Sue: "Sleep with him until you are pregnant and then convince him to marry you. And whatever you do, don't mention that thing."

Quinn: "(Scoffs) Why would I?"

Sue: "She is pregnant almost certainly Finn is the baby's daddy and if he finds out, he will almost certainly come rushing to find her with an army. Do you understand."

Quinn nods. I taught her well.

Quinn: "What if Finn refuses to marry me?"

Sue: "Q, don't think about failure. Finn wouldn't be so stupid not to marry his baby's momma, particularly with his mother around. If that does happen though, write a letter to me and I will get you a response. Don't use a phone because Finn might track us down."

Quinn: "Okay, I will do if we need to. But she is so stupid because I know that Finn is for me and that she will be left ashamed and heartbroken."

Sue: "Absolutely Quinn. She is already ashamed but make sure that as soon as you know you are pregnant, marry him because it could easily happen to you. There are other nobles out there who have daughters willing to give to the King so make sure that you get him before they have the chance to strike."

Quinn: "Right. When do I go?"

Sue: "Tomorrow. We needed to see how you look in order to see how tempting you would be in her clothes. Now that we have seen them on you, we know what to do so we can temper Finn to marry you."

I leave the room and head upstairs but make sure to send some food to the prisoner. I am not quite sure what to do with her yet. But all in good time.

Finn's POV.

Sitting on my bed, with a picture of me and Rachel in the Statue of Liberty, could that only have been yesterday. I mean it feels like ages ago considering what has happened. I mean she has been captured by Sue and I don't know how I am ever going to get her back.

Firstly, Sue has multiple castles across the Kingdom therefore I don't know which one she is keeping Rachel prisoner at. Then there is the problem that the castles are fully armed guarded which would mean that it would be difficult for me to get in and try to find her even if I knew which castle she is being held at. And then there is the potential to be trapped within the castle even if I got inside, this requires a plan which needs to be carried out.

I mean this could take months to plan but I don't want to have to wait because that is less time I have to spend with Rachel. And I don't want to have to waste to wait to try and get her back, but I know that it is futile, I have to wait for people to be planning before we can try and find her and bring her back.

I need to start my plan of action; I head downstairs where I see my mother sitting at the table. She looks at me in a sympathetic look which makes me feel bad that I couldn't protect Rachel.

Carole: "Finn, is this about Rachel?"

Finn: "Mom, it is but this is serious."

Carole: "I know Finn and I understand. I might have been a bit frosty with her at the beginning but when I saw you with her, I realised that I shouldn't have been forcing women onto you. I can tell that you seriously love her. You had that look in your eye that I had with your father. I guess I was being too protective of you considering Sue takes the crown if you died."

Finn: "I know, but I know that it was Sue who took Rachel. Puck found out."

Carole: "Never trusted that woman. I know why she did it."

Finn: "Why Mom?"

Carole: "It is because she knows that you are in love with her and she is in love with you, any fool could see it but that she wants power and with Rachel out of the way, she thinks that you would be too heartbroken to try and fight."

Finn: "(Starting to get angry) If she thinks that is the case, she has another thing coming."

Carole: "I know, Finn but we need to be smart about it. We can't just go charging in because that could be disastrous."

Finn: "I know, but let's send a newsflash stating that there is a reward for anyone who finds Rachel or has links to where she is and helps her return safely."

Carole: "Okay. But Finn, take a rest and then we will begin planning in the morning."

Finn: "I will."

Afterwards, I leave and head up to bed. Once I am there, I shower and change and then get into bed with the picture of me and Rachel on the side. I give Rachel in the picture a kiss before going to bed. But there is one thought in my head.

'Rachel, I am coming to save you and be your hero.'

**Reviews are welcome as usual.**


	11. An unlikely hero

**Here is the next chapter. I just want to say happy 38th birthday to Cory but also say my congrats to Lea and Zandy. I know it has been a couple of weeks but I was busy and wanted to make this chapter the best I could. A surprise character appears in this story, hence the title. Hopefully you enjoy.**

Chapter 11: An unlikely hero.

Rachel's POV.

I wake up feeling extremely cold and smelly but that it is to be expected when you are stuck in a cold, damp and unpleasant prison cell. The minutes feel like long meaningless hours that tick by in this horrible place. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Actually, scratch that, I would on Sue and that bitch that goes by the name of Quinn Fabray. Ugh, just saying her name wants to make me throw up.

All of a sudden, I hear a crashing sound that makes me rub my stomach instinctively in order to protect my poor unborn child. I just want to be able to tell Finn that his beautiful baby is in my tummy but right now I don't know if ever see him again. I just hope that I will be able too.

A guard comes crashing into my cell with a meal.

Guard Thomas: "Eat up quickly slut. You don't deserve anything. This is only for your bastard child."

Rachel: "Why are you so kind sir (sarcastic)"

Guard Thomas: "Shut up. You bring shame to the country and showed how useless our King is if he thinks you would be an appropriate wife and Queen."

Rachel: "I think he is a great King…"

Guard Thomas: "What do you know about governing? He is a terrible King."

Rachel: "And you think Sue would be a better ruler? Because she helps you with her scheming ways to help keep you from your acts of treason…"

Guard Thomas: "That's enough! I'll take this away if you keep going."

Rachel: You'll just prove my point!"

On this moment he backs down and lets me enjoy my meal. It is a basic lamb stew with crusty white bread and a small glass of water. Normally, I wouldn't enjoy meat being a vegan, but Finn is a massive meat-eater and his baby clearly is the same and trying to make me one.

As soon, I am finished, he rips the tray from me and snarls at me whilst he leaves.

Rachel: "(Whispers to her stomach.) Don't worry baby. Daddy won't be this mean to you. He will love you and never want you out of his sight once you are in his arms."

I feel a very small flutter in my chest which even at a very early stage of development, my baby must love its daddy. I try to go back to sleep, trying to think about what our children will look like. Will they have my eyes or his? His cute dimples? My dark hair? Will they be into sports or music? I still don't know what the palace looks like, but I am trying to imagine what their rooms will look like. How many kids will we have? These thoughts comfort me whilst I fall back to sleep.

Finn's POV.

I wake up from a restless sleep. Sleeping without Rachel next to me feels really strange considering it was only three days since we met and yet I couldn't imagine a world without her. Maybe that is the acknowledgement of true love. But I have never felt it before so how could I know? It is a very strange feeling, I will say.

I shower and dress myself because there is no occasion today but instead I need to plan a way in which to find Rachel and bring her home. But we need to now where she is first before we make our charge to try and free her, but I will free her. Sue has crossed a big red line and there is no going back.

Mom greets me when I come down the stairs.

Carole: "Morning Finn. Did you sleep alright?"

Finn: "Not really. Not without…"

Carole: "Rachel. I get it. I thought it might be easier to sleep when she isn't…"

Finn: "(Blushing) Mom, please."

Carole: "I'm only teasing Finn. (Realises that he is serious.) I know that you truly love her, and I was young once. We have also set the reward for anyone who has accurate information of where Rachel is."

Finn: "Which is?"

Carole: "$20,000"

Finn: "Okay. So we have to wait for any news to arrive regarding Rachel's location. Mom, just one thing."

Carole: "Which is?"

Finn: "When we get Rachel back, don't be as overbearing with her as you were before."

Carole: "Why not?"

I explain to her, the story that Rachel told me about her life. How she has never had a mother and that her fathers were forced to run away from the country 7 years ago. That she hasn't had proper parenting in the last few years of her life. I explain that she would be as close to a mom that she would have. She understands and then I head back upstairs where I find a delivery waiting for me.

I know what it is because I secretly ordered it last night and being the King means a very quick delivery. I open it to reveal a new decorating kit. I move it into the room opposite my bedroom. It is a big room but doesn't currently have a purpose. But since I met Rachel, I know what purpose this room has now. It is meant to be our baby's nursery. She is meant to be my soulmate, my Queen, my wife but most importantly, my child's mother.

Quinn's POV.

I am awoken to be driven to the palace. This is meant to be the day when finally, I get with the King. Now that Rachel is safely locked up in the prison now I must make my move towards trying to take the King for myself.

I know that I am more attractive than Rachel and now with her out of the way, the King will only fall for me and Rachel will be a distant memory and I will become Queen and have his child.

The thing is though, I know to keep my back secure, I don't know what Sue is planning once I am pregnant but she is the only reason I was able to get in this position, I will trust her for now but note that there is always something that will go wrong.

I board the car that we are driving to the Palace in order to meet the King, no-one knows that we are on our way, before I leave. Sue turns around and states the plan with one final message.

Sue: "Remember, Q. Don't mention Rachel or the baby or the King will be after us both."

Quinn: "I won't. You can count of me for that."

Then I enter the car. I have a plan of action which I can plan within the darkened windows. We take a long journey down towards the palace. I can only hope that the King will find my clothes attractive that he will want to bed me. Because knowing his mother, she would only want Finn to take me as his wife if he intends to produce an heir with me. But mentioning his baby with that thing is a no-no because then there is no chance.

About an hour and a half later, we arrive at the palace. Luckily the car driver managed to steal an accreditation that allows access into the palace, so he shows that to the guards, and we are let in. This is it.

Finn's POV.

I am currently sitting in my room, carrying out some rubber-stamping duties on some new laws that are due to be passed, regarding education when I receive a knock on my door. I open to my surprise, it is Kurt.

Kurt: "There is a visitor waiting downstairs, Finn."

Finn: "Do you know who it is?"

Kurt: "It is Quinn Fabray."

Finn: "(Keeps a straight face.) Okay, I will be down in a moment."

I just freshen up before heading down. Why has Quinn Fabray arrived here? What is she trying to do? She hates Rachel and she has loads of money and land, she would only be here for my crown. But two can definitely play at her game.

I head downstairs where I see Quinn waiting with a couple of guards, I sit down on my throne and motion Quinn to come forward and motion for the guards to leave. Now then let's see where this will go.

Finn: "Miss Fabray, what brings you here."

Quinn: "I am here to see you, your grace. Now that your fling has gone, maybe we should get together. (Trying to be flirtatious.)"

Finn: "I am not interested Quinn. Do you know anything about Rachel?"

Quinn: "No I don't, Finn. But maybe her disappearance was a sign that you weren't meant to be with her and maybe you were meant to be with me."

Then Quinn tries to seduce me there and then but a noise outside alerts me and I throw Quinn off me. Puck comes rushing in.

Puck: "Finn, Joe says that there is someone wanting to come in. They claim to know something about Rachel."

_This could be just what I need._

Finn: "Bring them in."

Puck leaves and then comes back with Joe bringing a young man with a green shirt and black trousers in. He bows in front of me.

Finn: "What is your name?"

?: "Rory Flanagan, your grace."

Finn: "What do you claim to know about the whereabouts of Rachel Berry?"

**A cliff hanger, didn't expect to introduce Rory into this story. What does he have to say? Find out next time! Reviews are welcome as usual.**


	12. Speak Now

**Here is Chapter 12. Sorry for the delay but I was busy with other things and I wanted to get a few chapters further into this story before uploading. But hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12: Speak Now.

Finn's POV.

Rory: "I overheard a discussion at Sue's castle in Maryland, your Grace."

Finn: "Who was it between?"

Rory: "Sue and (gesturing towards Quinn), Quinn Fabray."

_What? Quinn is behind this? Right then no time to wait._

Quinn: "Your Majesty, this is not true…"

Finn: "(Ignoring her.) What was said between the two, Mr Flanagan?"

Rory: "All I heard was Sue not telling Quinn not to mention Rachel in case he got suspicious. She mentioned something else, but I wasn't quite sure. I caught a flight straight here with the mention of Rachel's whereabouts. I have the address of where the castle is."

Rory hands his note of the address to me. I hand it to Kurt who has arrived back into the room and tell him to add it to the search team.

Finn: "Thank you, Mr Flanagan. Mr Hart will show you out. Your reward will be sent to you once we have found Rachel."

Rory: "I only wish to show loyalty to my King, your Grace. (Bows as he is escorted out.)"

After he has gone, I turn to face Quinn. I may be seen as a gentle King, but I do know fury as well.

Finn: "(Furious), Where you involved with Rachel's kidnapping!"

Quinn: "No, your Grace. I wasn't."

Finn: "Tell me the truth or I will throw you in prison."

Quinn: "(Doesn't believe he would do such a thing), I didn't know anything about what happened to Rachel until you put out that newsflash."

Finn: "(Doesn't believe her) Guards!"

Puck, Sam and Mike appear with ten of my guards. Clearly being strategists, they make sure to have strength in numbers.

Finn: "Seize her. (Points to Quinn.)"

Sam has handcuffs and with Mike's assistance is able to get Quinn into the handcuffs despite her attempts at resistance.

Sam: "Where shall we take her, Finn."

Finn: "Take her into custody. We'll deal with her later. She is under the charges of kidnapping and deceit. I don't want to see her face right now."

Quinn: "This is an outrage. You will release me. You will release…"

The guards drag her away to the dungeon. Once everyone is gone, my mother appears.

Carole: "Finn, all I heard was screaming and yelling, what was going on?"

Finn: "I know more about what was going on regarding Rachel. Quinn was behind her kidnapping and I know where Rachel is being held."

Carole: "Where is she being held?"

Finn: "In Maryland. But now I need a way in which to get into that castle. That is going to take months, Mom."

Carole: "I know, Finn but we have more knowledge about where she is. That is more than we knew yesterday."

Finn: "I just want her back. I know some people don't want me as their King. How do I show authority?"

Carole: "You strip the Fabray's of their lands."

Finn: "What?"

Carole: "I shouldn't have forced you into a relationship with Quinn as the last time, I saw her father, I didn't trust him. If you strip away their lands under what Quinn has done, you show that you are in control."

Finn: "Very well. If that is what is needed to be done. I will do it."

Carole: "You really are your father's son. When you set your sight on something, you don't stop."

Finn: "I know and I won't stop until I have Rachel back."

_Because I know that I will get her back whatever it takes._

Quinn's POV.

How wrong could this have gone? I have tried to get with Finn and yet some weird Irish immigrant claims to have spotted me discussing that thing's whereabouts and now he has taken me into custody? How has this happened?

The prison cell isn't very appealing, it is not disgusting but I don't want to stay here for too long and I won't. I am Quinn Fabray and I will be released, and the King will know that.

Problem is that he is so infatuated with Rachel that he is unwilling to even look at me in the way that he looks at her and she is nothing to behold. What must he see in him?

I try and barge my way at the front of my cell trying to get the guard's attention, but he continues to ignore me before coming towards me in quite a frank manner.

Rodrick: "You won't get released if that is what you are trying to do."

Quinn: "Why am I being held?"

Rodrick: "You are accused of being behind the kidnapping of the King's lady. This is equal to treason against the King and state."

Quinn: "It is not treason if it isn't against the state. She has not rank or title. I should be released."

Rodrick: "I'm your jailer not your lawyer, you'll get your day in court."

With that, he ends the conversion and walks away, and I go and sulk in the side of the cell. This is exactly not what I wished for.

Rachel's POV.

I am awoken to the sound of banging feet with armed guards waiting outside my cell. One holds a key to my cell whilst the other has his sword drawn. I clutch my stomach in hope of protection over my unborn baby.

Guard Thomas: "Get up. You are to be taken before the rightful Queen."

Rachel: "In what world, is she…"

Guard Stevens: "(Interrupting.) How dare you speak about her Royal Highness like that! We should kill you just for that but then we lose our plan and our heads as well."

I just play coy as they tie me up in chains and drag me upstairs to face Sue. Now then this will be important.

Sue: "What were you doing with my nephew that made him distracted from his duty as King?"

I remain silent. After all, I could plan to not speak to try and save myself and my baby.

Sue: "(Enraged from Rachel's silence.) Speak now! Or I will kill you."

Rachel: "What should I tell you. I have nothing left to lose at this point. You will just kill me as you please."

Sue: "I would not."

Rachel: "(Not falling for the bait.) Oh please, the common folk know what you do. You capture people and then you kill them if they don't fit your purpose. I can see it in your eyes, the stain of innocent murder on your conscious…"

Sue: "That's enough about that. You know why I have brought you here. I need to shame you for your actions."

Rachel: "(Trying to act dumb.) What actions."

Sue: "You know what you have done. You slept with the King like a common whore. You are pregnant with his child and brought shame upon the monarchy and this country. He neglected his duties to fuck you when he should be governing the country from his ill-won throne with Quinn by his side."

Rachel: "But if Quinn is by his side and his throne is ill-won, why should it belong to you?"

Sue: "Because it is rightful mine, but I was passed in favour of my younger brother because of this patriarchal nature ruling of the monarchy. You were the final reason why people have lost faith in him and why people will flock to my side and my rule. But now Quinn is safely at the castle and hopefully sleeping with Finn and making him forget all about you and your whoring ways."

Rachel: "Why would that help you?"

Sue: "You see, that once Quinn is pregnant. Finn will contract food poisoning after the birth of his child, but he will never see his child alive. Quinn will be ostracised, and I will have to step in as Regent…"

Rachel: "So, we are at this stage of the story are we?"

Sue: "What?"

Rachel: "Oh, my mistake, you never had children to read fairy tales too. Fairy tales have the evil villain like you, who kills everyone within their grasp just to gain power and captures the damsel in distress. They give away their major evil plot which springs the dashing hero into action, rescues the damsel, marries her, she has his children and they live happily ever after." _Considering where my life has changed in the last week or so, it feels like a fairy tale and I know that Sue can't have children._

Sue: "Shut up. You are only worth something because of that baby in your belly. Once they are out, you are dead."

_Shit. That is an appropriate death sentence._

Rachel: "You can harm me, but you won't harm my baby."

After that, I am dragged away back to my cell. I now am hoping and praying that Finn can rescue me before Sue kills me when our baby is born.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews please if you so wish.**


	13. Bad News for Traitors

**Here is Chapter 13. In this chapter, the King shows for the first time, why he is King.**

Chapter 13: Bad News for Traitors.

Finn's POV.

I go into the council meeting room where I see Puck, Sam, Mike Burt and my Mom sitting there with some of my other councillors about what we plan to do next.

Finn: "(To Puck, Mike and Sam.) I want you three to head to the Fabray's estate and strip them of their lands."

Sam: "(A little shocked.) On what charge do we charge them?"

Carole: "Guilty by conspiracy to commit treason and guilty by association. (Presents a scroll.) We know that Quinn is part of the reason to kidnap Rachel with the help of both Sue and her mother."

Finn: "(A little surprised.) Her mother was part of this too?"

Carole: "Yes Finn. I didn't initially tell you because of you discovering that Quinn was behind the plot to kidnap Rachel but this letter (which she passes to Finn) showed that she was in communication with Sue to kidnap Rachel and try to convince you to marry Quinn."

Finn: "(Reads the letter and hands it to Puck), if they resist, show them this letter and arrest them on these charges. Gossip is that the father is a nasty piece of work and he made me very uncomfortable the time that he was here. (He says to all three of them.) Get your men and make your march towards the Fabray's estate."

Mike: "Okay, where shall we take them?"

Finn: "Put them under house arrest this evening and then bring them here in the morning where they can be shown to their cells."

Sam: "We shall do as you ask, my liege."

Finn: "Sometimes, there is nothing you can do for traitors except arrest them. Off you go and get your men sorted. Report a successful mission."

Puck: "We will Finn."

The three of them bow and leave. I hate when they do that but they do it primarily for my mother's sake. She says that it should be common practise around her and around me.

Carole: "Your Grandfather and your father would be very proud of the way that you have acted, Finn."

Finn: "I have learnt from the best. I know that the strongest Kings have to show iron-fisted control to deal with traitors."

And that is true. As part of my training to be King, I had to learn the ways of governing and keeping control. Learning about how good rulers have to keep control by dispending justice when needing to. The Fabray's have committed treason and now I must show justice in order to prove to everyone that I am a worthy ruler of the title of King.

Finn: "Mother, I want to show you something."

Carole: "What is it?"

I head upstairs with my mother behind me and head into the spare room opposite to my bedroom where I have left the box of freshly purchased paints in the room. I turn and face my mother.

Finn: "Mom, I want this to be my baby's nursery when it is time."

Carole: "Is this is what the paints are for? Finn, is there something you are telling me?"

Finn: "Not yet, Mom but I know that I want Rachel to be my wife and my children's mother and I want this to be the nursery and I brought fresh decorating kits for when it is needed."

Carole: "If this is what you want, I'll accept. (Smiling.) You are beginning to think like a King should about his dynasty."

Finn: "I know."

Puck's POV.

Once we leave Finn's presence, we begin to set out with 10,000 men to begin a capture. The reason we are taking a large army is to make sure that Sue hasn't sent for reinforcements so we can avoid a bloody battle but instead storm the Fabray's estate.

Sam: "What do we do when we arrive at the Fabray's? They will almost certainly have locked themselves in?"

Puck: "I'll know what to do, leave it to me.

It might have taken us a long time since we walked around 5 miles with a load of men after Finn's planes dropped us at the military headquarters in Pennsylvania where we knew where the Fabray's were staying. But it didn't take us long to find where we need to go.

Mike: "The Fabray's estate is on the top of the hill. Surely they will see us climbing the hill and prevent us from entering."

Puck: "The letter stated that a sign needed to arrive to the Fabray's to know that Quinn has arrived at the palace for the plot to move to the next stage. The letter stated that an army would need to be requested in order to continue with the plan. By arriving with the men, they think we are part of the plot to remove the King, but we aren't."

Mike: "Okay, (To the soldiers.) Remove your standards to avoid any detection, we are stepping onto traitor's lands."

All standards are removed, and we head to the top of the hill. One thing is for real, climbing a steep hill in heavy armour hurts like a bitch. But I am doing this not only for the King but to help rescue his smoking-hot girlfriend. What? I am a guy and Rachel is a very attractive woman, but she is the King's lady and I wouldn't make a play for her even if he wasn't the King but because he is my best friend.

Once we have reached the top of the hill, we barge through the gates and make our way to the entrance of the door that we know that they are staying at. I pull out my trumpet and blow.

Puck: "News on Quinn Fabray."

I hear the rush of footsteps racing to the door. _Perfect._

The door opens to reveal Russell and Judy Fabray. Mike and Sam put their foot in front of the door to stop them from trying to force the door to close.

Puck: "You are under arrest."

Russell: "What for?"

Puck: "Treason. Seize them."

They try to force the door shut but we allow 100 men to get inside and they drag them out under cuffs.

Mike: "Your estate is has been stripped under the laws of attainment and is now property of the King. A message will be published calling for your shame and your treasonous ways."

Once they are securely in cuffs, we drag them down the hill to the village where we announce that there will be a publication of the letter that was sent towards Sue in order to continue a plot to remove Finn from his rightful throne as proof of the Fabrays' treachery.

Mike: "The letter will be published this evening and made aware to the public about what plot has been going on in order to kill our rightful king."

There were great cheers from the crowd but also cries of "treason" and "shame" aimed at the Fabrays for what they have done but we drag them to the prison car where we drive them towards the base before taking them into the plane to fly back to the castle.

Puck: "You are to face the King and he will arrange your day in court."

They remain silent the entire time before the plane lands in the King's airfield just outside his castle when they are taken in cuffs to face the King.

Puck: "(Towards the Guards) We have the Fabray's here for the King's attention."

Once we have informed the guards of the Fabray's arrival, we are told to take them to the hall to face the King.

Finn's POV.

I wait on my throne when the Fabray's are brought in so now I must deal with them.

Finn: "(Tries to be cool.) What conversion did you have with Sue?"

Russell: "We had none."

Finn: "(Sneers) Really, then what is this letter? (Presents the letter.)"

Russell: "Your Majesty, we are innocent of all crimes accused at us."

Finn: "(To Mike), take them into custody, we will deal with them later."

Judy: "We are innocent. We demand a trial."

Finn: "If anything bad happens to Rachel, there will be no trial so I would say the best thing you can do is shut up."

Mike takes them away into custody. I am now in an angry mood. Now that I know that treason has been committed, I need to find out who is also a part of this plot. I will not stop until justice has been completely dispensed and I have Rachel back.

Sue's POV.

I am in my study planning on my next move to try and take the crown when I get a knock on my door. It is Jesse St James, one of my trusted allies from the West.

Jesse: "Your grace. I have some news for you."

Sue: "What is it? I haven't got all day."

Jesse: "The Fabray's have been arrested by the King."

Sue: "What! On what charge?"

Jesse: "Treason, your grace. The ape knows that you are behind it and has unearthed that both they and Quinn were also part of the plot and he has taken them into custody. He says that he won't stop until he gets that thing back."

Sue: "Make plans to cause a riot."

Jesse: "I will."

_Because I might need to destroy him first before he comes for me. I might be evil but I am not stupid._

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews please if you so wish. Next time, Finn and his men will try and free Rachel.**


	14. Rescue the Damsel

**Here is Chapter 14. I was going to post this a couple of days ago until I heard about what happened with Naya. It was definitely a blood went cold moment with just the shock of it all. Just feel for Josey, a young boy who has likely lost his mother in tragic circumstances, I know what it is like to lose a parent at a young age although not with the shock factor. If she is dead which in all likeihood she is, RIP Naya. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14: Rescue the Damsel.

Finn's POV. (2 months later.)

I am in my armour as we are ready to invade Sue's castle and rescue Rachel. I should probably explain how we were able to get to the decision of how we are going to invade the castle.

_Flashback._

_Finn: "So what is the final plan?"_

_Mike: "We plan to enter through these secret tunnels that have been built by Sue to get out her dead. We have spies that know what Sue does when she knows that she can get away with it."_

_Finn: "Would you have any clue where Rachel is?"_

_Mike: "We don't sadly but we know that she is being held in one of the prisons below the castle. We disguised Puck's half brother Jake into the castle and he got information of where the different tunnels and entrances are within the castle itself."_

_Puck: "Here is the drawings that he gave me, he thinks that Rachel is held here. But our best form of getting the castle is to take it from outside."_

_Finn: "So have you prepared the siege engines if we need too?"_

_Sam: "We have and we are ready to attack once we have the appropriate manpower to make the assault."_

_Finn: "Okay, then let's get ready."_

End of Flashback.

Once we know exactly how we are going to attack the Castle and we have the sufficient resources, we are now ready to go to the castle to capture Sue. We set up base about 3 miles from the castle with our army before we plan to head towards the castle at dawn.

Finn: "So how are we to split?"

Sam: "We have a drawing of Sue's emblem and we have copied it onto our soldiers who are going to enter via the front, and we will go through the separate tunnels in order to storm the castle from below."

Puck: "The separation is to make sure that we can catch Sue of guard and we will use these walkie talkies for when we have recused Rachel and got Sue under arrest with her co-conspirators."

Finn: "Okay, now that we know. Let's get some rest for when we make our charge at the castle."

Rachel's POV.

Trying to sleep on a cold floor with a pregnant belly is extremely difficult. It hurts and I can't even rest properly in order to make sure that my baby is safe from stress. I just wish that I could get back to Finn and tell him that I am having his baby before I give birth because Sue is going to kill me once I have given birth.

I talk to the baby a lot. Trying to tell it about their daddy and how sweet and charming he is and how much he will love you if he knew that you existed. I just want Finn back so we can become a family.

There is banging on my cell which indicates that it is time for breakfast. The only reason that they are feeding me properly is because of the baby. My poor child being used for Sue's dangerous game. I know that she wants to cause tyranny on this country, and she is willing to use my child to do so. That bitch makes my blood boil more so than Quinn which I thought was impossible.

After they feed me, I just rest in my cell trying to keep as warm as possible in this horrid and cold cell. That is what my days have become stuck in this cell. I have just become a prisoner frightened for her life and carrying a baby that I can't even create a safe place for them to grow because of how scared I am.

The fear of not knowing is what is scarier for me knowing that Sue could kill me at any second makes me scared but also not knowing where Finn is. I just want to tell him that I am carrying his baby, but I don't know if I will ever get the chance to tell him.

All of a sudden, I hear a clattering and screaming of different voices within the castle and I don't know what is going on.

Sue's POV.

I am sitting in my study when all of a sudden, I hear commotion outside of the castle and then someone is knocking on my door, I open it and see that it is Commander Jackson at the door.

Commander Jackson: "Your highness. Did you sent for a new army?"

Sue: "(Confused.) What do you think from my reaction? I would have told you if I had requested a new army? Where has this come from?"

Commander Jackson: "An army wearing your emblem stated that you wanted them and we let them in."

Sue: "(Furious) How dare you! (Pushes him.) You have no right to allow anyone in without my acknowledgement!"

I race downstairs to see who it is and I see that there is chaos going around. People are running around. A few soldiers have handcuffed Jesse. We have intruders! Wouldn't believe that the ape has something about it. Siege engines are waiting outside. I get myself armed and go down to the prison in order to see what is going on.

No One's POV.

Sue charged down to the prison trying to restore control from the intruders and trying to understand what was going on. She believed that Finn was behind this in some way or another and that he was going to get people to try and find Rachel and rescue her. Sue was determined to prevent that from happening.

Rachel was startled to see Sue with a couple of guards all of a sudden burst into her cell. She immediately backed away frightened for her life about what was going to happen.

Rachel: "What are you doing?"

Sue: "We are removing you."

Rachel: "From where?"

Sue: "(Evilly) From life!"

Rachel: "But my baby…"

Sue: "Is useless to me now. We have intruders."

Sue was about to charge at Rachel, knife drawn when all of a sudden, a loud booming voice stopped her.

?: "Sue put down that knife now or die!"

There was Finn in his armour and sword with Sam holding a bow and arrow next to him ready to charge at Sue. Sam had his bow loaded ready to strike at Sue if he needed to. If it wasn't for the fact that she was terrified for her life, Rachel would have wanted Finn to take her right then because of how attractive he looked in his armour.

Sue: "What are you going to do about it? You are just all bark and no bite."

Finn: "Watch it Sue."

Sue: "You will never harm me. Well you are just here to see your precious little girlfriend die, aren't you?"

That set Finn off, he nodded at Sam and he shot Sue straight in the leg whilst Finn body-slammed Sue's guards with his superior strength having caught them off guard and got them handcuffed with Sam's help with Sue also handcuffed. Then he went over to Rachel and freed her from her chains. She jumped straight into his arms.

Rachel: "Finn, (kisses him.) I never thought I was going to see you again."

Finn: "(Kisses back.) I always did Rachel. I was going to find you and be your hero."

Then Finn feels Rachel's stomach and feels something different. He starts to get ideas about what it could be and Rachel's smile confirms it.

Finn: "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Rachel: "(Continues to smile.) Finn, I'm pregnant. It's yours."

Finn: "(Smiles as well.) I can't believe it; we are going to be a family."

Sam: "(Interrupts.) I think that congratulations are in order."

Finn: "Thanks Sam."

Then Puck and Mike arrive overhearing the last words that were said.

Puck: "Is my ears deceiving me? Has Finn knocked you up Rachel?"

Rachel: "He has indeed."

Puck: "Now you are a man, Huddy."

Finn: "Watch it Puck. (Laughing because he is completely joking.)"

Mike: "Well I think we are all ecstatic for you two. By the way, the castle has been captured and all potential conspirators have been arrested. Where shall we take them?"

Finn: "Take them to the military planes and take them to the prison. The courts will deal with them later. Take those three as well. (Pointing to Sue and the two guards.) Go with them, I will meet you back at the palace."

Mike, Puck and Sam took the three people away in their handcuffs for some treatment before being tried. Death in prison because of injuries would be a very unsatisfying way for them to go for all the pain they put Finn through trying to rescue his love.

Now just with his girlfriend and his baby's mother, Finn begins to think what should happen next when all of a sudden, Rachel tries to fiddle with his armour.

Finn: "What are you doing? (Teasing.)"

Rachel: "(Trying to be innocent.) What does it look like?"

Finn: "I don't know, maybe you are trying to undress me in order to have sex with me in this prison cell?"

Rachel: "What if it is? I am so horny for you. I haven't been fucked in two months. You are so hot in your armour that I can't control myself. You don't want sex with me?"

Finn: "(Chuckles.) I do want to have sex with you Rachel, but I don't want it here in this damp cell in this wretched castle. I want it in my bed which you can have tonight."

Rachel: "I suppose, I can wait until then."

With that, Finn scopes Rachel up into his arms and carries her out of the castle via the secret passageway where a private jet has just landed waiting for their arrival.

Finn: "I said that you would arrive to my palace in a private jet and you will."

All Rachel can do is kiss him when they board the private jet. When they are belted in, Finn stoops down to Rachel's stomach to feel where his baby is.

Finn: "(To his baby.) Hey baby, it's your daddy. Hope you are not giving mummy too much problem. I love you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

There was a small flutter and both Finn and Rachel are smiling.

Rachel: "I think they are trying to say hello."

Finn: "I know. I am going to make sure that they have the best life possible by spoiling the heck out of our child."

Rachel can't stop the tears falling from her face and gives Finn a kiss before the jet begins to take off, giving the King and his love, one last look of the wretched castle of their defeated villainous enemy.

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	15. Home

**Here is Chapter 15. I wanted to upload this in remembering Cory on his 7th anniversary but also to remember Naya because of the tragic events of what happened last week that has been announced today. Both of them gave Gleeks a lot of happy memories with their amazing talent. Both were not perfect but then again who is? They are both somebody's child at the end of the day and in Naya's case, a mother as well and that is the most important thing. Both were so young and died in such unfortunate ways. RIP Cory and Naya.**

Chapter 15: Home.

Finn's POV.

Rachel sleeps most of the hour's flight home, I don't blame her because she has had a difficult time sleeping in the cell I can imagine, and she is also carrying our child but eventually we come into land in the airfield at the back of the palace.

I nudge Rachel and tell her that we have arrived at the palace. She murmurs but eventually wakes up.

Rachel's POV.

Finn wakes me up once we arrive and carries me out of the jet where I see the palace for the first time. Looking at it, it is a beautiful building and completely fit for a king.

I should probably explain, during the civil war, the White House which was the seat of the President had burned down and so Finn's Grandfather built a magnificent palace in order to show his power as King. But it is a statement building if ever there was one.

5 floors, many different rooms apparently. Finn has his own quarters which are huge he tells me. I have seen that there are massive gardens which I can't wait for our children to run around in. But Finn wants to take me inside first and get me checked up.

He carries me into the palace through the back entrance where we see that Carole, Burt, Kurt and a few servants are waiting. Carole is crying when she sees me and motions me to come into a hug. Then the rest come in and we have a major hug.

Carole: "Are you alright?"

Rachel: "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I've some news."

Carole: "Which is?"

I gulp because I am scared of the reaction.

Rachel: "I'm… I'm pregnant."

The reaction sets off a wave of emotion, Carole is crying, Kurt is talking about decorating the nursery and some of the servants are stunned entirely but Finn tells everyone to calm down which they do.

Carole: "My baby is having a baby. There is so much to do. We need to get you two married. We need to prepare the nursery. We need to…"

Finn: "(Stops her.) Mom. Calm down. We will sort things out in good time. But Rachel needs to be checked up as does the baby so I will take her down to the OBGYN to make sure that both she and the baby are okay."

Carole: "I know Finn. I was just excited that I am finally becoming a grandma. And Rachel, if you need any pregnancy help or want a mother-daughter relationship. Come and talk to me."

Rachel: "I will."

With that we leave and we head downstairs to the medical part of the palace. Finn carries me down and indicates that we need to see the OBGYN, it is nice being carried but I don't want to continue to be a burden for Finn by him continuing to carry me.

Rachel: "Finn, why are you carrying me everywhere. I feel that I am lazy when you are doing it."

Finn: "Rachel, you are doing the most important job in the entire country. You are carrying my baby. My heir. I want to treat you like a proper Queen in waiting and get you properly checked out with your health from spending two months in that horrible cell."

I lean up and kiss him. I couldn't have wanted anyone else to have kids with. I need to make sure that our child is healthy.

We enter the OBGYN and I am put on a bed, straight away. The doctor takes a look and we get to see our child for the first time.

Doctor: "There is your child."

Rachel: "Oh my God. It's beautiful."

Finn is just stunned that he can finally see his child for the first time. The doctor says that the baby is completely fine at the moment and that there would be no need for anymore check-ups than what is normally needed. Finn tells the doctor that he will be looking to make sure that there is no stress towards me or the baby and that we will have another check-up in a few weeks to make sure that the baby is developing properly.

Getting the first look through a sonogram makes it feel so much more real. For the first time, I can see my child and that I am going to become a mom. It is a surreal experience, but I want to celebrate it with my boyfriend.

After the appointment, Finn shows me around the rest of the palace. There is a bowling alley, cinema, games room and a large swimming pool among other things. It is a castle fit for a King and one day, maybe for me as Queen. But then he takes me upstairs to his private quarters.

He is right that they are secluded. There are about five rooms which are just for him but his bedroom is massive, different windows, a place to study and a massive bed. He then shows me a room where there is nothing but a decorating kit in the middle.

Finn: "That is for our baby. I want this to be our nursery, so we never have to be far away from them."

Rachel: "(Feeling touched.) I want that as well."

Finn then takes it upon himself to draw up a bath for me before we have a meal. Once it is started, he leaves me a message which says, _wear something sexy._ I begin to get horny once again.

A couple of the maids come into the bathroom and tend to me. I am helped into the bath and just let my muscles relax against the warm water. I am washed by the maids as they look after my skin. After months of not being able to wash properly, it does feel lovely to be able to have a nice, warm bath and be able to be treated well. That is something that I am not used to.

After 15 minutes, I climb out of the bath and I am given a very sexy dress to wear because Finn wants to create a romantic meal for our first meal in the castle. It does feel quite busty but before I leave, I put some naughty messages inside my dress for Finn as a reward for rescuing me.

Once I am freshened up, I am taken towards the small dining room where Finn is waiting completely handsome in his suit. What did I do to deserve this incredibly attractive young man?

No One's POV.

Finn comes around the table and gives Rachel a kiss and pulls out her chair before sitting down in his own chair when the server comes in with their meal. The meal is chicken with rice in sauce which they enjoy. Normally Rachel wouldn't enjoy meat but she knew that it was important for her baby's development, so she practically inhaled the meal. There was little chat during the main course but afterwards whilst they were waiting for desert, they talked more about their lives.

They discussed Rachel's growing up in Lima and where she was often home alone because her dad's were working in the law for long hours. Finn learning different forms of weaponary and governing. Rachel's dads having to run away because of the homophobic mob when she was 14 and having to grow up herself with the help of Santana's mother. Rachel told Finn that her biological mother was as good as dead in her eyes as she never made any attempt to reach out towards Rachel. Finn told her that she would never be separated from their children if she didn't want to.

Then desert arrived which was a rich chocolate cake with ice-cream which didn't last long to say the least. Once they were finished, they continued to talk about different things such as seeing more of the castle grounds and getting to truly know more of the people who advised Finn tomorrow but it was clear to both that they didn't want to continue talking about that anymore. Rachel was trying to prevent herself from rushing over the table and throwing herself at Finn in his chair whereas Finn was struggling to avoid the temptation to take her over his shoulder and take her to bed. It was when Rachel made a suggestive comment about playing hard to get in the gardens that Finn lost it.

Rachel: "Maybe we should play hide and seek in your gardens. I know I'll be hard to get. (Smiles suggestively.)"

Finn: "That's enough!"

He picks her up by the waist and carries her into his bedroom, puts her down and grabs the padlock and locks the room from inside so that no-one can disturb them.

Rachel: "Why have you put the padlock on?"

Finn: "So no-one will be able to disturb us."

He makes a frantic move to remove Rachel's dress whilst trying to kiss her senselessly.

Rachel: "So this is how the King behaves towards a lady?"

Finn: "Towards his girlfriend who he hasn't slept with for two months. He just needs her."

Finn's hands moved towards Rachel's zipper of her dress, forcing it down until it drops to the floor whilst Rachel fiddles with his trousers. Finn then spots two little notes poking inside Rachel's bra. Rachel's seductive smile makes Finn think that these notes are super dirty.

He pulls them out of Rachel's bra, giving her boobs a rub whilst taking the bra off. He reads them and the first one says _'For the man that rescued me and became my hero, he needs a reward…' _The second one followed on which states _'This reward is to be entitled to as much sex as he desires.' _Finn looks down to see a completely naked Rachel on the floor, trying to tease Finn with her body and her piercing eyes. She could see that Finn had a bulge in his trousers which she had plans to solve herself.

Rachel: "I want to reward the man who rescued me from that wretched castle and evil bitch. Have you ever been sucked off standing up before?"

Finn: "No."

Rachel: "Well, here is your chance to experience it."

Rachel pulls Finn's trousers and pants down to free his cock which was hard and ready. _'Perfect'_ thought Rachel knowing that her boyfriend was wanting her. She stroked him a couple of times and put her hands on his legs before she began to suck Finn off. _'It's been too long'_ Rachel thought to herself. She wanted to make Finn know that she enjoyed giving him blowjobs just as much as he was obviously enjoying receiving one.

Finn couldn't believe that he was experiencing this pleasure. This was what he was missing when Rachel was kidnapped, just the pure sexual connection between them that he had never experienced with any other woman. Rachel was sucking him off so rapidly, he felt that he was going to cum within seconds. She was cupping his balls whilst he held her head as she sucked. That was making him feel like he was going to explode.

Finn: "Oh my God, Rach. You are just so good. Keep going and I'll just explode."

Rachel responds by moving her mouth up Finn's cock all the way to the base. Finn's dick was now hitting the back of Rachel's mouth as she sucked him harder. That was what sent Finn over the edge. He cummed hard into Rachel's mouth whilst she sucked him through his orgasm. Once he was finished, Rachel relieved him of her mouth and swallowed. Finn then picked her up and gave her a kiss.

Finn: "That was so erotic. I loved it."

Rachel: "I needed to reward you. You risked your life for me, I can't let that debt go unpaid. I'll give you any sexual favour you want for the rest of my life because you deserve it."

Rachel then removes the rest of Finn's clothes and then is carried by Finn to the bed. Rachel pulls Finn on top of her straight away.

Rachel: "I don't want any teasing tonight. Just you."

Finn responds with a kiss and almost too slowly for Rachel's aching center, slips inside of her and begins to thrust within her. Rachel moans as she responds to Finn's movements and feels her body just enjoying the pleasure. She kept wondering how did she get this lucky? But she wasn't complaining as she moaned without shame.

Rachel: "(Moaning.) Oh baby. I love you. I need you more."

Finn: "(Breathing heavily.) Say my name Rach."

Rachel: "Finn. Give it to me harder."

Finn: "I can go harder."

And he did. Rachel was feeling even more blissful as she was enjoying the sex even more. It wasn't long before she cummed hard screaming Finn's name as her walls contracted. Her orgasm sent Finn also over the edge again feeling another powerful orgasm as he spilled into Rachel. He flipped them over in order to not crush her or their baby. Their faces showed two people completely in love.

Finn: "That was incredible."

Rachel: "I know. No wonder, every woman wants you, you are just too damm sexy."

Finn: "I have the sexiest girl whose carrying my beautiful baby."

Rachel: "A lot of women clearly didn't think so."

Finn: "They are just jealous. Waiting for you was the right thing for me to do. I want to please you for the rest of your life."

Rachel: "Thank you. (Gives him a long kiss which turns into a quick makeout session.) I think that bitch Quinn is the most jealous."

Finn: "I didn't even feel her even remotely attractive."

Rachel: "I want you to show that to her face."

Finn: "If you so wish. We will deal with all the conspirators eventually but for now, it is just the three of us (Kissing her stomach to indicate their baby.)"

Rachel then kisses him again and rolls to the side of him and sleep together in Finn's bed in the castle for the first time.

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and review if you so wish. :)**


	16. Rachel vs Quinn

**Here is Chapter 16. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Rachel vs Quinn

Finn's POV.

The morning comes too soon, and I wake up feeling a lot warmer than I have ever been. That is because of the gorgeous beauty sleeping next to me in nothing. I can't believe I have such a beautiful, sexy girlfriend; how did I get so lucky?

I begin to play with her hair whilst she sleeps which isn't long because she wakes up soon afterwards. She gives me a cute smile that makes me want to take her right then.

Rachel: "Good morning babe."

Finn: "Good morning Rach. How are you?"

Rachel: "Warm and content. I don't think that I have ever had a night's sleep as well as last night's."

Finn: "Well, these sheets are extremely comfortable. Baby not harming you?"

Rachel: "No, not really. I still feel occasionally sick but that is to be expected. I would like to see more parts of the castle today if possible."

Finn: "That can be arranged."

Rachel: "But I also want to deal with that pesky bitch as well. (Smiles.) I want her to suffer for what she did to me."

Finn: "What did she do to you Rach?"

Rachel: "She was behind the kidnapping properly. She fired insults at me, calling me a slut, a booty call and said that I was unattractive. She was also planning to seduce you in order to get pregnant with your baby."

Finn: "She tried that alright. But I threw her off me. I never found her attractive. Only you."

Rachel: "I want you to show her that. I want to humiliate her as revenge for her trying to humiliate me."

Rachel kisses me before I get up because I have a meeting with the Lords but leave her in the bed. She looks so beautiful as she lies in our bed as she goes back to sleep. She is tired and hasn't had a proper rest in months, so I want her to rest easy for now. I leave a message for the maid to bring Rachel her breakfast when she is ready, I am not that hungry, so I have a quick bowl of cereal before I go and meet the Lords to discuss what to do with the traitors.

Finn: "Greetings, my lords."

All: "Greetings, your Majesty."

Finn: "We must begin the meeting; the main agenda is what to do with the traitors."

Joe: "We are willing to a Crown Court trial, but we need clear evidence to bring them to trial."

Puck: "That could take some time."

Burt: "What would they be to be tried for."

Mike: "Treason, attempting to assassinate the King, threat to kill the heir, kidnapping and a conspiracy to usurp the throne."

Puck: "The thing is that in order for them to stand trial for the crime against attempting to kill the heir, the heir has to be born."

Finn: "We will wait until my child is born before we will bring them to trial."

Burt: "That is also a good propaganda promotion."

Finn: "How so?"

Burt: "It makes you; Finn seem that your reign has been blessed by an heir. If you have your child in your arms whilst the trial occurs, it can rally more support around you and get a favourable outcome."

Finn: "Shall I give them an ability to have a lawyer?"

Mike: "That is up to you. Normally in a trial for treason, the defendant can only speak in their defence. But if you wish to give them, the ability to have lawyers that is up to you."

Sam: "But you can't judge them. You have to act as the main prosecutor."

Finn: "Fair enough, I want this to be a grand showing of power. Let this be known to the country. I will pass acts of attainment against anyone suspected in the plot to remove me."

Burt: "What will you do with the lands Finn?"

Finn: "Hold them until they are tried and if found guilty, I will split them how I see fit. Some will be kept to me for my child to understand what it is to draw revenues for when they succeed me."

After addressing the trial, we discuss other things. Such as reforming taxes to tournaments for our own fun but after an hour, I conclude the meeting and head upstairs to change for a walk in the gardens.

I head back into the bedroom to see Rachel in her dress, lying on the bed watching something on TV. It seems to be coming to the end of whatever she is watching, and she switches off the TV once she has finished. I make my presence known once she has finished.

Rachel: "How long have you been there?"

Finn: "About five minutes. I just wanted you to finish whatever you were watching. I came to collect you for a tour of the gardens."

Rachel dusts her dress and then we head out to the gardens. We walk down to the main gardens and down to the pond. We sit on the side of the pond with Rachel on my lap with my hands on her stomach.

Rachel: "These gardens are so beautiful."

Finn: "I know, I get them done quite often. Can't wait to chase our kids around these gardens."

Rachel giggles at this. She pulls herself into me and brings my hand down onto her stomach to feel where our baby is. I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms.

Finn: "What do you think it will be?"

Rachel: "I have a feeling it will be a boy. You?"

Finn: "For some reason, a girl. But I just want my child to be healthy."

Rachel: "Me too."

Finn: "I would want to keep them safe like my parents did with me. Because my parents had no further children, they wrapped me up in cotton wool to make sure that I was safe."

Rachel: "I know. (Flirtishly.) We will have many children if you want them."

I almost lose it then and want to make love to her, but we settle for making out. What did I do to get such a sexy lady to be my girlfriend? I can't keep my hands off her.

Rachel's POV.

Making out with Finn just feels so good. I just indulge in the pleasure of his touch, his hands around my body, taking the chance to feel me up around my butt which I don't mind him doing. I don't want to lose him to anyone. Especially that bitch Quinn.

Rachel: "Finn, baby. We need to do something to humiliate Quinn. Something for me to get back at her."

Finn: "What do you propose that we do?"

Rachel: "I know that she is attracted to you and wants to have sex with you. I saw her a couple of times, getting herself off whilst moaning your name. Maybe we should have sex in front of her to make her know that you love me not her. Properly humiliate her for ever dreaming that she could have you."

Finn just smiles knowingly. I know that he understands my message.

After a couple of hours walking around the gardens, we head back inside and have something to eat.

Once we have eaten, I decide how best to humiliate Quinn. That bitch won't know what will hit her.

I head down to the jail where I see Quinn in her cell, pressed up trying to argue with the guard to release her. She spots me and her eyes darken with rage.

Quinn: "What are you doing here, tart? You should be in jail."

Rachel: "Believe it or not, Quinn but I haven't committed any crimes unlike your treacherous ass. You were in a conspiracy to kill the King. You are a traitor and I would keep your mouth shut if you want to live."

Quinn: "I was never in a conspiracy to kill Finn. He wants me. Before that Irish bastard accused me of treason, he was hardening underneath me. He wanted to take me to bed, I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to bang me…"

Rachel: "(Laughing) Oh your delusions of grandeur makes me laugh. If he was hardening it was because he was imagining you were me and I was on top of him. He loves me because of me, and you are just a slut who just acts innocent when we all know the truth that you are a cutthroat bitch. I know that you want Finn, I heard you a couple of times, jerking off moaning his name. Well Quinn, that is as close as you will get to Finn making love to you like he does to me every single night."

Quinn: "You liar."

Rachel: "I can prove it. (Nods to the guards.) Handcuff her and take her upstairs."

I walk away from the cell when Quinn is handcuffed and head upstairs. As I leave the hallway, I spot Carole waiting. She indicates for me to go and speak to her.

Carole: "How is my little grandchild doing today?"

Rachel: "Doing good. Giving me a hard time but healthy and growing which is important."

Carole: "We'll need to sort out the nursery at some point."

Rachel: "I know. (Smiles.)"

After that, I head upstairs to the quarters where I see Finn sitting on a chair, facing away from the door. I sneak up behind him and hug him from behind.

Finn: "You almost scared me Rach."

Rachel: "(Giggles) Sorry. I just wanted to see you."

Finn was working on some laws and also putting in some places for the trial.

Finn: "There seems to be a lot of people involved. But in time, they will be charged."

Rachel: "And they will. But you are working too hard and you need to relax."

I begin to straddle Finn in his chair and feel him hardening up underneath me. I run my hands down his back and he does the same to me. He feels me up and slips his hands under my dress to cup my ass. I look into his eyes to see the lust gradually build up and my body also feels itself lusting up as well. A knock on the door brings us out of our makeout session. Finn nods to one of the maids to open the door to find the two-armed guards from earlier bringing in Quinn.

Guard 1: "You told us to bring her here Rachel?"

Rachel: "Yes, I did. Thank you. Please wait outside."

The Guards leave.

Quinn: "Why have you brought me here?"

Rachel: "To prove that your delusions that Finn would ever love you are just that delusions."

Quinn: "Then why did Finn want me then bitch? He wanted me long before he knew of you."

Finn: "I didn't want you at all Quinn. Mom was only looking at you as an option for me to marry. I was immediately attracted to Rachel not to you."

Rachel: "You only kidnapped me because you thought that it would get you to be with Finn. You were trying to get an innocent child killed by conspiring to kill its mother. What would you do to weasel your way into a crown?"

Quinn remains silent. Finn gets up and wanders over to Quinn. He looks at her with venomous eyes.

Finn: "We know what you would do to weasel into my crown, but you will never do so. I am going to prove it."

Finn locked the doors and Quinn was tied to a chair and then Finn picked me up and started kissing me. I am so horny that I just needed him right now and was kissing back with as much lust and vulgar. God I can't get enough of him. Quinn will feel so humiliated by the end of this.

We undressed and Finn brought me on top of him on the bed and I started to ride him hard. I just rode and rode Finn like a rider would a horse just giving into the pleasure. I would glance over at Quinn and she tried to look away but the ropes that she was under, prevented her from doing so. Believe me, Quinn. You would be lucky if this is the worst that you suffer for your treasonous acts but you truly believed that you would be in the position that I am in right now because of those acts.

Eventually we finished our rounds of lovemaking and we sent Quinn back to the prisons. I knew that I had my victory over Quinn, and I was going to savour every second of it.

Rachel: "I never want to see that girl ever again."

Finn: "I know you don't. But we got the desired effect that you wanted didn't we?"

Rachel: "(Smiles.) Yes, we did. Quinn has been royally humiliated into believing that she would ever be with you. Now, I need you again."

Finn: "At your service my dear."

He took me into his arms again and we made love all night long.

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
